Prologue A obsession to far
by Pipzrulestheworld
Summary: How much will it take for Reid to break. When will his torment stop. When a serial Killer with a love for torture takes Reid the team have exactly 5 days to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters. I also do not own any poetry by June Jordan, I am just a American literature student and a fan. 

Just a tester to see if people like the premise. 

PROLOGUE 

Reid was in the metal room. He was nervous, but why? He was at home, safe, but now he was scared. And in pain, a lot of pain. Every fibre of his being ached with a unmatched intensity. What was happening?

Suddenly he heard a door open, and he looked up and remembered. The kidnap. The beatings. And then he realised what was coming. He backed himself as close to the cold wall as he could and wrapped his arms around his knees as tight as he could. It was the only thing he could do to protect himself from the towering man. The man walked towards him slowly, prolonging his torture. He grabbed his long brown hair and dragged him across the floor. Reid screamed out in pain and tears filled his eyes.

"No..No..Please...(sob)...not again" he stammered, now shacking with fear. But his only response was the sound of psychotic laughter. He pleaded more as he was thrust on his hands and knees. "Please no. It hurts" he whispered as his bloody pants were ripped off. The man lent away from him to undo his belt, and Reid attempted to crawl away.

"O no you don't whore" and he hooked the belt around Reid's bruised neck. Reid gagged as he was yanked backwards and he felt the breath leave him. "Your mine now Spencer".

"Don't you dare use my name you son of a bitch". Reid shouted, though he had no idea where that courage or voice came from.

The brutal captor smacked him on the back on the head, sending white hot pain through Spencer's skull and blurring his vision. "I'll soon beat that fight out off you. You'll brake soon. A shell of SSA Dr. Spencer Reid" he whispered in his ear and cackled with a insane sound. Before Reid had fully recovered from the blow to his head, he felt the worse pain of all. He felt his insides ripping once more. He felt not only his body tare in half, but his mind scream in disgust. Tiers fell from his large, hazel eyes as he felt the monster deep inside of him, more so then ever before. It was the meaning of suffering.

Reid sobbed harder still as he felt the man finish with him. He felt the warm mix of blood and come seep from his body. Reid collapsed on the floor, in too much pain to even think. The man stood up and pulled up his pants. "I'll see you soon Spencer" he said, laughing one more time, and aiming one last kick at the stomach of the barely conscious profiler.

As he descended once again into darkness, he felt dirty, he felt wrong. And why he was not quite sure he was reminded of a poem he once read. June Jordon. He had read it once in University, as a friend of his, a literature student, worked alongside him in the library. He remembered the words and finally understood, " Finally you understand finally – they fucked me over because I was wrong- I was wrong again to be me – Being me where I was/wrong to be who I am...". Thankfully he fell asleep, but not to peace. He could not escape the immorality of his tormenter in his dreams, and nightmares filled his head.

_**(Please Review so I know to bother writing the actual story)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for so many nice reviews. Due to this encouragement I will write some bad time fan fiction about our favourite Dr. Spencer Reid. Hope you all enjoy and it doesn't suck to bad. Hopefully I will be putting up a chapter a day (Does that make me very sad?)**

**Olive is based on the little girl from Little Miss Sunshine. A really good film. Robert Harrison if named after author Robert Harris. Dave Tent is named after the epic David Tennant. And Simon Frost is named after Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. **

**Disclaimer – Do NOT own Criminal Minds or the characters. **

Chapter 1

Reid was woken up by his phone ringing. "One day of peace is all I ask for", he mumbled to himself as he leant over and retrieved the source of his early morning disturbance. "Hello" he garbled.

"Finally Reid. I've called you four times. We have a case", JJ's voice pounded his ear. All the genius could do was a groan. "Sorry Spence but I don't care. Get here as soon as possible".

Reid closed his eyes once again for a few moment, before mustering enough strength to drag himself out of his bed. _**So much for my day off. **_After searching for some clothes, he settled on a white shirt and orange tie, covered with a brown sweater vest, brown cords and some converse covering his one orange sock and one blue sock.

He walked zombie like to his local coffee shop. _**Coffee!**_ He said a friendly hello to the pretty girl who worked behind the counter.

"Hey Spencer, your early this morning?" Olive said in her gentle voice.

"Ye... work" Reid explained with a smile.

"You work too much. Your usual?"

"Thank you Olive, you're a life saver". Taking his large coffee and flashing her a other smile_**. I will ask her out one day. **_He set off.

He jumped on his second train just making it. He couldn't find a seat so he stood near the door, attempting not to spill any of his precious beverage. Suddenly, and he wasn't sure why but the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He began to feel a little panicked and scanned the faces of everyone around him. He paused a few times on a number of faces, attempting to remember, but he didn't really know what he was looking for. He closed his eyes and forgot about it. _**I'm being stupid. **_

As he exited the lift he caught sight of JJ. He couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful, she always did. Her long blond hair swished as she hurried through the glass doors. _**O No. Serious! **_He pushed through to the BAU, and aimed straight for the coffee machine.

"Can you go a few hours without coffee pretty boy" Morgan said slapping Reid on the back.

"Maybe on my death med" Reid answered with a smile. Morgan laughed and they both headed off to the conference room. They took their usual seats and readied themselves for the case.

"Were we off?" Morgan said.

"Virginia" Hotch answered without sarcasm.

JJ took her usual place in front of the screen. "Okay this is Robert Harrison. He was found yesterday in alley behind his night club. He went missing from his house 5 days before hand. He'd been sexually assaulted and tortured. And was finally shot in the head". A picture flashed up on the screen. It showed a man laying undignified on a dirty floor in the middle of trash. He had long dark hair, thin and was around 25. He was covered with blood and evidence of torture. Morgan looked disgusted as he viewed two more pictures.

"This is Dave Tent, he was discovered in his sisters back yard, 2 weeks ago, after disappearing 5 days before. Sexual assault and torture again."

"His sister's garden?" Prentiss asked shocked.

"Ye. And this is Simon Frost, he was found 2 months ago, 5 days after going missing, in his own house".

"What? His house" Rossi asked.

"Yes. The UnSub brought him back and dumped him in his front room. He wasn't found for a month because the wife didn't go back to the house".

"So we have a UnSub that rapes, tortures and kills his victims in 5 days" Rossi sighed.

"We need to work fast team. Who knows when he'll take someone else" Hotch said and sent them all off on different leads. They all unconsciously looked at the 3 men again. This UnSub needed to be stopped.

_**He was there when he left his apartment building. He was there in the as he bought his morning coffee. He was there when he got on his first train, and then his second. He was there when he entered Quantico, to join his fellow profilers. He never once saw him. Even when he looked around on the Subway. He never once suspected him. He never once noticed the camera. He never once considered that tomorrow would ruin his life. End his life...**_

_**(Review away)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds. **

(Dr. Poe is named after Edgar Allan Poe. And Detective Simonon is named after Paul Simonon, bass player of the Clash)

The full story

_**His echoed screams filled the metal room. Blood covered his naked body, to many cuts to count. His head was throbbing from the countless attacks and his left eye had swollen so much it was impossible to open. He could feel his tormenter standing above him though he could not see him. Reid was shacking all over, but not from the cold. Time stood still as he heard the man take a knife from the wall. Before he could even ready himself he felt the knife deep in his thigh. He yelled out in agony and struggled against his bonds. The UnSub moved away from him, and walked towards the door, his work for today done. Reid still yelled in pain as he left the blade in his leg. He heard the heavy door open. "He's all yours!" spoke his low, rasping voice. And Reid felt a second pair of hands touch his chest. Her!**_

Reid and Rossi stood in the Morgue, waiting for the ME. Reid hated these places, mostly the smell of disinfectant. It made him think of hospital which he never liked. They had only been waiting a few minutes, but it seemed much longer in the dark coroners.

"We have such a happy job" Rossi said in a unusual sarcastic tone.

"You okay?" Reid said.

"Fine" Rossi sighed. They were interrupted by a short woman in her fifties. She was Caribbean with dyed blond hair, and she practically skipped towards the profilers. She extended her hand first to Rossi then to the younger profiler.

"Hello I'm Dr. Poe" she said.

"I'm agent Rossi and this is Dr. Reid".

"What can you tell us about the bodies".

"Well I haven't had a chance to see the latest body. But I can tell you that the other two victims suffered almost exactly the same injuries. The cuts on their bodies, the burns, the ligature marks, the bruises are almost mirror images of each other".

"Is there no differences?".

"Yes. David Tent had huge amounts of defensive wounds, where Frost had very little".

"Can you tell if they were drugged?"

"No. I'd say they were both knocked unconscious as the head wound seems to be the first injury".

"What was the COD?".

"The gunshots to the head".

"Is there anything else you can tell us".

"Well, I can tell you that there older wounds were tended to"

"What", Reid and Rossi exchanged confused looks.

"Yes. I found some stitches on some of the deeper wounds, and traces of antiseptic to stop infection. Also their stomachs were empty but they were given water".

"This doesn't make any sense Rossi. A UnSub capable of this level of torture shouldn't been capable of this level of empathy" Reid said.

"If I may. I think the reason for it was to keep them relatively healthy and aware for the 5 days. There was no pain killers so they were still in tremendous pain".

"So he's patching them up so he can continue the torment. His 5 day ritual" Rossi said.

Thanking Dr. Poe they left. Rossi bring out his phone to inform the rest of the team.

Hotch drove to the first crime scene, alone with Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. They parked next to the line of police cars and all jumped out of the black SUV.

"This is quite a nice area" JJ said, looking around at the expensive restaurant and high-priced shops.

"Ye. And I've been to this club, it's hardly ruff" Morgan said taking of his sunglasses. Hotch lifted the police tape and stepped under.

"Sir, the BAU are here" a young detective whispered in the lead detectives ear.

"Thank God, The profilers are here" Detective Alex Simonon mumbled and his face broke out in to a fake smile. He wasn't annoyed, just angry he needed their help.

"Agent Jareau I assume" the tall, Black, stern looking detective said taking her hand.

"Detective Simonon, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Derek Morgan."

"Well I'm glad you guys could come. I'm ashamed to say I'm a little lost", he said shamefully.

"Were here to assist detective, this is still your case" Hotch said and Detective Simonon looked pleased.

"Well there's not much here to help you. No fingerprints, DNA, the CCTV camera at the back door caught nothing. Only thing we could find were some tire tracks, but there is no way of knowing if it's the killer".

"Can you ID the tires?" Morgan asked.

"I have someone working on it now". The profilers looked around and at the body. Morgan seemed to drift off into the mind of the UnSUb.

"Okay, why this Alley?"

"It's significant" Prentiss offered.

"To the killer?" asked Simonon.

"No the victim!" Hotch said, and they all turned round to pay attention. " Tent was found in his sister's garden, a place he would have visited often. And Frost was found in his own home. These dumpsites are the victims choice".

"Okay. What the hell does that mean?". But Hotch had no time to answer, as his phone rang.

"Hotch... Yes Rossi... We'll be there soon... Bye" Hotch returned the phone to his belt, "Reid and Rossi have something".

_**He drove behind the black SUV, he chuckled at how well he could disappear. He could stalk people for weeks and they never even looked twice. He watched him jump out of the SUV, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He smiled as Reid tucked his hair behind his ears, a cute habit of his he'd noticed in the past months. He watched him walk towards the station talking to Rossi. His heart sunk a little when he entered the station, and he could no longer see him. You'll be mine soon Spencer! **_

_**(Please Review away)**_

_**P.S I know my spelling is shit!**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal minds or the Characters. **_

_**(Mrs. Fielding is named after the amazing boosher. Mr. Collins is named after a dude who I know who one day will be a real life UnSub)**_

The victims

"So the UnSub is torturing and taking care of them? Morgan asked rather confused.

"Maybe not" They all turned to the young Genius. "Judging by the Fact the UnSub appears to not show remorse, we can assume he has a partner capable of empathy".

Rossi considered this for a moment , "So one half, the dominant personality inflicts the injuries and then the submissive cleans up".

"I think we can also assume the partner is female" Reid said.

"Really?"

"Reid's right, the care the UnSub shows and the fact she clears away blood, and gives them water assumes a female". Hotch said.

"That leaves the question is she doing it willingly" JJ offered.

"Are we looking for a second victim?".

Morgan drew out his phone " I'll ask Garcia to look up any missing persons with Medical training".

"You've reached the office of awesomeness. How can I delight you?" Garcia's bubbly, hard not to smile voice came down the phone.

"You can delight me awesome girl by looking up missing people in Virginia with medical training"

"Well I live to delight you" Morgan smiled and Garcia could be heard typing furiously away. "Okay baby cakes there are only 12 reported missing people with medical training".

"How many are woman?"

"Umm only two... and I'm sending you there addresses of their next of kin now".

"You really do delight me Garcia", and Morgan hung up. Turning to the team he gave them the information.

"Okay, Morgan and Reid go interview the next of kin. And the rest of us will interview the victim's relatives. They should be here soon" Hotch said to his team.

"Come on then Pretty boy" Morgan said. And they both walked out of the station. The man sitting in the black car, stubbed out his cigarette, and sat up. He gazed lustfully at the skinny frame he would own soon enough. _**That stupid thugs with him. Morgan. **_As they drove away, he started his engine. And followed.

" I'm so sorry for you loss Mrs. Fielding but we need to ask you some questions about David", JJ said in a gentle, understanding voice.

"He's the best brother in the world... was the best" Jane Fielding said. David Tent's sister was a tall attractive woman, and the spit of her brother.

JJ had lost a sibling and felt her pain, "Jane, we need to know what kind of person David was".

"Dave was sweet and loyal, Trustful ...but a little naive" she said sadly.

"So he was likely to trust a stranger.. let someone in his house?".

"Probably. He never saw the danger in anything. I was always telling...". and she fell silent.

Rossi sat with Robert Harrison's manager, the person who'd reported him missing. Mr. Collins was a rather heavy, bold, middle aged black man. He looked rather depressed and he was desperately trying to control his emotions.

"Can I ask you some questions about Robert Mr. Collins?".

"It's Zack and what you want to know?"

"What significant did the club have to him other than him owning it?".

"He loved that club. It was his father's before him, and he grew up listening to the Jazz there. He never once missed a night of work. That why I reported him missing when he didn't show up for 2 days." Zack said.

"What was he like with security?"

"Crazy about it. Especially his own personal security. He would have never let anyone in his apartment if he didn't know them".

Prentiss and Hotch sat with Simon Frost's wife. A short, thin woman with long blond hair. Her face was puffy and it looked like she hadn't stopped crying in two months.

"Were sorry to drag this up Mrs. Frost but we need to know about your husband" Prentiss said in a gentle voice.

Her face was already wet and she let out a sob, " They told me I didn't need to see him, That I should remember him how he was. If only I'd gone to the house...".

Hotch leant forward and replaced his business tone with one of comfort, "You should remember him how he was Mrs. Frost".

"Okay" she managed to compose herself a little.

"Was your husband concerned about security" Hotch asked back to his work voice.

"Yes, especially at the house. When we were first married we were burgled and after that we always had alarms".

"Was he likely to let someone he didn't know in to the house?"

"If they had some sort of ID, I don't see why not".

Morgan and Reid returned to the police station. And the BAU team exchanged information.

"So know luck with the missing persons?" Rossi asked.

"Don't think so!" Morgan shook his head.

"And apparently all the victims had different ideas about security but the UnSub still managed to get in there homes" Hotch said

Suddenly Reid had a thought, "They knew the UnSub, or them both".

"That would explain way there was no forced entry but there was signs of a struggle".

"Makes sense, they let them in and then defend themselves when they realise what's going on" Prentiss agreed.

"Who are these people?" Morgan mumbled. He closed his eyes, he hadn't slept in ages. Hotch saw this and agreed.

"We'll all go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We won't get anywhere if were dead on our feet".

They all walked across the street, to the hotel opposite. Though they all lived relatively close, about a hour's drive, they chose to stay closer. As they all exited the lift, saying a few good nights. Not one of them realised it would be the last time they saw their young genius...

_**(Review away people)**_


	5. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds**_

(Wendy is named after Wendy Torrance from the Shinning).

Fight to the finish 

It was times like this he thanked god he could scrub up well. No one looked twice as he slipped in the front of the hotel. Except a woman who gave him a second glance and a fleeting smile as he entered the elevator . He went up to the fourth floor and walked towards room 224 and the object of his affection. He gently walked as he got closer to the door, and using the room key he had stolen he silently opened the door.

Reid opened his messenger bag to extract some case files. Placing them on the bed he went off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He extracted a baggy pair of jogging pants and a old Star Trek t-shirt from his bag. He sat on the bed and picked up a file. But after a few minutes he gave up and lay down closing his eyes. _**AAAAAA I'm tired. **_His mind flashed with images of the victims, _**Times like this I wish I was still on the drugs. Don't think like that. **_Suddenly the light that had been streaming through his eyelids darkened, as if covered by a object. Reid not thinking much off it, kept his eyes closed. He finally opened them when he was sure he could hear breathing... _**Not good!**_

"Hello Dr. Reid" the man said in a deep menacing voice. He was taller than Reid, with jet black hair and almost black eyes, cruel eyes. His skin was pale, and his thin lips were conjoined into a small smirk and he wore a black suit much like Hotch. "I've been waiting a long time for this Spencer".

Reid's momentary paralyzing fear and confusion ended as the man spoke. Spencer lashed his legs out kicking the man just under the knee. As the stumbled back Reid crawled back across the bed in a attempt to reach his discarded gun. However his out-stretched hands could not clasp it before he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head. He yelled out in pain, as lights erupted in front of his eyes. _**Please Morgan, tell me you heard that. Please help. **_

The man, noticing Reid was still conscious, rained down a second blow on his head. Reid became more dazed but he was running on adrenalin. He rolled off the bed knocking over the side table. He yelled out in pain again as a piece of glass from the broken lamp entered the top of his arm. He scurried to the door but was drawn to a stop by a hand grabbing the back of his long hair. The attacker through Reid across the room, his head hitting the skirting board, and finally plunging Spencer in to darkness. "Please Morgan" he whispered as his eyes closed.

_**Damn it. Please let no one have heard that. Shit Spencer. You Idiot fool. Who are you to fight. **_He was hardly a small, weak man but FBI agents with guns could prove problematic. He needed to get him out fast, before he was missed. Lifting him up so he was standing, he began to walk towards the door_**. He's so light.**_ As he opened the door he looked down the hall, it was deserted. _**Thank God. **_

Wendy Miller was becoming more and more irritated._** Would they bloody shut up. Their having such load sex. Was that a crash, what the hell! Some people need to be up early. I'm going to talk to them! **_She angrily got out of bed, preparing to yell her head off at her inconsiderate neighbours. As she left the room she saw two men walking down the hall. _**Walking isn't really the word. Is the big one dragging the skinny one? Drunken idiots. **_ As they entered the lift she caught a quick glance of his face, _**He doesn't look like a pleasant man. **_Wendy knocked furiously on the door but no answer came. There was no noise coming from the door now so she gave up and went back to bed.

Reid was thrown in to the back of a van. The profilers hands and ankles were bound, he couldn't risk him waking up. He had parked at the far side of the hotel where there were no CCTV, but he could not linger, this was not a desolate path. He jumped in to his van and drove off. He was careful to drive the speed limit, stop at every stop sign, he didn't need that trouble. As he saw trees he realised he was on his way. His father's house in the woods had proved extremely useful. A broad smile appeared on his face, as he watched his unconscious prize. His plans for him flashed in his mind and excitement filled his entire body... _**This is going to be fun.**_

_**(Review away Reid lovers)**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer – Wish I did own Criminal Minds but I sadly don't! **_

_**(These Hospital drugs and pain are effecting my chapter writing power more than I thought. Sorry readers.)**_

Day 1

Reid felt like he lay on the hard stainless steel of the autopsy slab. Pain dominated his thoughts at this point, and the throbbing was getting worse as he attempted to open his eyes. The table he was strapped to was cold, and it was at this point he realised he was naked apart from some pants. He could feel blood trickling down his forehead and he attempted to put pressure on it, but he couldn't move his arms. And he couldn't move his legs. It was then he realised he was shackled to the metal table. Terror now took over his thought and he fought through the pain. He opened his eyes, and was momentarily blinded by the neon light in the room. _**AAAA My head. What the hell happened? **_He managed to turn his head and take stock of the room he was in. The walls were metal, as was the floor and ceiling. There was a metal cabinet on the far wall, that was locked by a heavy padlock. Straight opposite the metal bed was a heavy metal door. As his eyes adjusted to the light more and more he noticed things he had at first not noticed. There were patches of dried blood on the floor and walls, and finger nail marks on the door.

Reid didn't even have time to consider how he'd get out of this place, before he heard keys in the a lock. He shivered as he heard the grate of metal on metal as the door was slowly pushed open. His heart was trying to escape from his body. He had never felt it beat so hard against his chest. A man stood in the doorway, and as Reid looked at his face he remembered how he'd arrived at this hell. The man walked slowly towards him and Reid tried to speak. However all that came out was a incoherent mumble. The man smiled as he stood above Reid.

He looked straight in to Reid's hazel eyes and laughed. "You know I didn't really understand you there Dr. Reid".

Reid struggled to speak again. _**Say something, Anything. Don't let him steal your dignity. **_

"Where I am?".

"Well I understood that". He spoke as if to a child. Condescending and superior. He walked towards the cabinet and slowly extracted a key on a long silver chain from around his neck.

"What are you doing?... Why am I here?". But Spencer received no answer. Reid could not see what his captor was doing in the cabinet as he had his back to him. When he finally turned, he wished he didn't know. The cabinet was filled with instruments of pain. Knifes, of different shapes and sizes dominated most of the back, along with a whip, crowbar, baton and blowtorch. Reid filled with horror. He looked at the man in revulsion, as he walked back to Reid's side. He held in his hand a hunting knife, that gleamed in the artificial light.

Painfully slow the man placed the knife on Reid's bare chest, sending shivers down both spines. The man smiled with a lustful gaze at his prize.

"I have been waiting a long time for this. For you".

"Who are you. Why am I here...Let me go" Reid yelled as load as he possible could.

The man smiled again, and grabbed Reid's hair, thrusting him up. "You can SHOUT and SCREAM as much as you fucking want. But you should know now, you are never getting out of this room alive".

As he said this, he looked in to Reid's eyes. He loved to see the realisation set in. Something strange hit him about Reid however_**. Poor fool still thinks the idiot profilers will find me. Granted they've done well as I've watched but I'm unstoppable. I followed them, I've taken one of them and they never even noticed. **_

"They want find you Spencer... Those idiots are going to think you're only the third".

Reid's fear was instantly put to side as his profilers instincts took over. _**So there have been more victims. How did we not know. Maybe if they were out of state. And judging by the level of torture and kills they wouldn't be his first. **_

The man saw Reid's eyes glaze over as he thought. Taking the knife he sliced the young man's soft white skin. Spencer shrieked in pain.

"The first one is always the best".

The tall UnSub began to cut every clean piece of skin on Reid's body. Perfectly placed in order, depth and angle from his mind. And nothing, no screams, no pleas for mercy would stop his mission. He sliced at Reid until all he could see was red on his torso. Not bothering to clean the blood soaked knife, he returned it to the secure cabinet and locked it once more. He turned to look at Reid and rubbed his hands together. He used a second key to undo the restraints on the profilers ankles and wrist. Reid tried to move away the second he was unshackled but the strong hands held him easily in place.

"What? You didn't think this was over did you?" he laughed as he pushed the injured genius on to his hand and knees. Reid was barely conscious but he fought hard to stay awake. He didn't want to know what the UnSub might do to him. But he did now. He cursed his eidetic memory as he remembered every injury on the other bodies.

"Get of me...et..me" Reid mumbled as her felt the man's warm body press against his back. All he got in replay was a hand around the throat.

"The filth doesn't talk".

The man ripped Reid's dirty pants down, exposing the as-yet un-injured skin. Reid barely had a chance to feel embarrassed before he felt pain beyond anything as the man pushed himself in to the un-prepared young man. Reid screamed out in pain as he felt his insides on fire, but he could do nothing. He felt more blood, and sick rose in his mouth. He attempted to move away, but all that did was make the pain worse. He couldn't do anything to save himself. All he could do was think**. Think of something else, what do you know... **_**Including the abduction of over 18 year olds, there are more than 350,000 family abductions in the U.S. each year, Nearly 1,000 per day. **_

With every thrust Reid felt a new wave of unimaginable pain_**. There are on average 797,500**__** children reported missing in a one-year, an average of **__**2,185 children**__** being reported **__**missing each day**__**. **_"Stop... Please", Spencer screamed.___**203,900**__** of these children were the victims of family abductions and **__**58,200**__** children were the victims of non-family abductions. **_Still he could hear the man breathing and moaning above him. Still he could feel him inside him. _**Morgan help me.**_

Then it was over. The man finished with him and stood up, leaving the young man to tremble in pain and fear.

Reid felt so exposed, just laying there waiting for someone to make it better .But he knew there was no one coming for him_**. They probably don't even know I've gone yet. But even so, how will they find me... No! Facts! The state Animal of Nevada is the Desert Bighorn sheep. The state flower is a Sagebrush, Adopted March 20**__**th**__**, 1917.**_

"I'll be back late". And the door closed behind him.

Finally after what seemed like a eternity, Spencer Reid thankfully fell in to darkness.

Morgan's alarm clock went off at 7am, and he quickly showered and dressed. He settled on a tight, navy top and black pants. He felt refreshed and ready to crack this case. _**I want to have a look at the Autopsy file before we start. Who had it last? Reid I think! **_Morgan grabbed his shield, phone and gun and left his hotel room. He knocked on Reid's door. Once. Twice. Three times.. _**He must be already gone. Or most likely gone to get Coffee. **_

Three hours later the BAU team were all assembled once more at the police station, all busy following up leads, Re-reading files. Hotch had not yet noticed that they were a man down. He did not even suspect the pain the young genius was under as he was drinking a coffee. Morgan was the first to notice as he again thought of the Autopsy report, that he's forgotten about while bouncing idea's around with Prentiss over breakfast. He tried calling Reid but he wasn't answering. _**This isn't like him. He hardly ever over-sleeps. Hell he hardly sleeps. Hotch is going to kill him if he's not down here soon. No answer again. I'll go wake him up. **_

Morgan slipped out of the Police station, with the plan of waking Reid's ass up and getting it over the road before Hotch killed them both. The niggling feeling he'd had when he first noticed he was missing was growing every time he did not answer his phone. As Morgan entered the elevator he put away his phone as there was no signal. Despite himself he started humming to the cheesy elevator tune. Morgan knocked loudly on the door, again and again.

"Answer the door Reid" He shouted at the door. However the wrong door was ripped open and a angry woman appeared to the left of Morgan.

Wendy Miller, was a 42 year old single mother who worked exceptionally hard. She had sort, spiky blond hair and large green eyes that were covered by dark rings almost every day. As she lay on her bed, randomly changing channels to attempt to distract herself from the terrible job interview she had just had, her phone rang.

"Hey mum, How did the Job interview go?" her sons deep voice came down the phone.

"How did you know?" Wendy asked touched that he's called but a little confused.

"Just because I'm in collage now doesn't mean I don't not what goes on in Virginia mum", they both laughed. "So how did it go?"

"Why do I always come over as a idiot?" she said hanging her head in shame.

" Because you..."

"It was rhetorical Terry". At the moment Wendy jumped in shock .She could hear load banging coming from next doors room and a man's voice shouting. _**What the hell is that now? They're really getting on my last nerve here.**_

"Hear that? It's those bloody people next door again. Last night it was load sex now flaming door banging", she shouted down the phone.

"Though I'll tell you not to, you're going to go shout at them, so bye mum. And call me later".

Wendy jumped off the bed, discarding her phone, and marched towards the door. Grabbing the door handle, almost braking it, she ripped the door open. Stepping out, she turned to the offender. His appearance only took her back for a second. He was very handsome and rugged, and he turned his stony gaze to her as she entered the hall.

He lowered his hands and gave her a guilty smile, as he saw the crazed look on her face. "Sorry ma'am".

"You're sorry. Well that makes it alright. First I get woken up, in the middle of the night, before one of the most important job interviews of my life and then I have you yelling out here when I'm on the phone" She shouted at Morgan, her hands on her hips.

"Again I'm very sorry... Wait. Woken up?"

"Yes! By all the banging". Morgan stood for a second in confusion than began banging on the door once again.

"REID, IF YOUR IN THERE OPEN UP". But still no answer. He took a few steps back and ran at the door. The door easily flew off its hinges. Morgan stood just inside the room for a few seconds. His eyes darted round at the messy bed, over turned side table, broken lamp and clear patch of dried blood. "What the hell", was all he could mumble.

Wendy who had not yet screamed enough walked to the door of Reid's room. She stooped as she reached it and gasped in shock.

Morgan managed to think straight for a second and extracted his phone.

"Hotch. You need to get back to the hotel now, and bring the CSI... I think Reid's been kidnapped!"

_**(Review away)**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal Minds. **_

_**(I also do not own "When you believe". I just am a massive, secret Prince of Egypt fan.)**_

A Angel. 

"Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood"

Reid was sure he could hear singing. Amazing singing for that matter. A sweet yet powerful voice coming from above him.

"Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could" 

_**Where am? Who the hell is singing? Am I dead? Is this what it's like? Spencer that makes no sense. So much for genius. **_

"There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe"

The young genius could feel hands on his legs, and fear filled him. He felt vulnerable and defenceless and he attempted to escape the prying hands, though he could tell they were not a man's. He tried to slide across the cold bed but the hands easily help him in place.

"Calm down Spencer, you need to be still".

"In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away"

Reid's hazel eyes managed to flutter open and he gazed at what he could see was a woman though she was not in focus.

"Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say".

Reid's eyes began to focus and he realised. _**She's beautiful**_. She had short dyed, red hair but with brown roots and he could tell she was rather tall. She had dazzling green eyes that were firmly fixed on his chest, and her face was screwed in attentiveness. She had cuts and bruises across her face, and abundant scars. Spencer could see she was stitching up the knife wounds on his chest.

"You will when you believe  
Just believe...in your heart  
Just believe  
You will when you believe". She finished singing and caring for his wounds. And Reid attempted to speak though it only came out as a whisper.

"Who are you?"

"Don't speak just drink" She said and held a glass of water to his mouth. He was very thirsty so he greedily gulped it down

"Not too much Spencer". Reid felt a little bit safer every time she used his name, he made him remember he was still a human, not filth. After taking a other long gulp of water he attempted to talk again.

"Who are you?" But now answer came. She stood up taking the glass and medical supplies and moved to the door. Reid noticed she wore shackles around her wrists with a long chain between. She also appeared to be wearing a collar. She struggled with the heavy door.

"Wait" Reid managed to say, and she turned to look at him, "Please don't leave me".

She gave him a small smile and sighed. "Hopefully you'll see me as little as possible".

Reid felt a empty place appear in his heart. For 10 brief munities he had felt safe. But now the panic and trepidation once again took over. He was still in pain but less then when he'd lost consciousness.

Anna slowly walked up the stairs, and pushed hard on the door from the underground rooms to the front room. He was sitting on the sofa, his shirt open, drinking a bear and smoking. He looked up from the T.V and barked in his ugly voice.

"Is he ready?"

"No. They never are!" She shouted back. He was up on his feet and in front of her in a blink. He pushed her against the wall.

"Since when to I keep you for your opinions you fucking Bitch" he whispered in her ear.

"Then Kill me!"

"You're not getting out of it that easily". He laughed and punched her until she lost consciousness.

He laughed again but wasn't satisfied. He opened the door to the basement and geared up for some more fun.

(Reviews are more than welcome).


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - Don't own Criminal minds

Missing Reid.

"O my god, I can't believe this is like really happening" .

"Please Mrs. Miller we need to know what you saw?" he said. It had taken a lot to calm Wendy Miller down, after she found out her noisy neighbour had been abducted, but Morgan finally had got her talking.

"Well last night I went to bed early because I had this big job interview. But then I was woken up by a yell. And then banging from next door".

"What time was this?"

"Around 2:15am"

"What sort of banging?"

"First the bed board then a bigger crash... witch I guess was the side table".

"What did you think was happening?" Morgan said with a slight chill in his tone.

"I'm sorry, but I thought people were just having really rough, load sex... I mean it's a hotel, it was late."

"It's okay . What then Mrs. Miller?"

"I got out of bed to tell them to shut up. But there was no answer".

"Did you see anyone else in the hall?".

"Yes. Two men. They were kinda walking together, but the one seemed to be holding the skinny one up".

"You didn't think that was strange?" Morgan asked, his annoyance now obvious.

"I'm sorry, but I thought they were drunk Agent Morgan", this time registering his cool tone.

"If I sat you down with a sketch artists could you give us a description?" Morgan said courteously.

"Anything to help". They smiled at each other and Morgan left her with the artist.

_**Idiot. We would have been able to stop him if she'd bothered to think. **_Morgan thought as he walked towards Reid's room. Morgan was breathing deeply. He cared for Reid more then he'd ever admit. He loved him like a brother, and he would do anything to protect him. But now he could do nothing but envision what he was going through_**. I'll be there soon Reid. **_

Hotch searched the room for a clue, a lead, something that would give them something to go on. Something that would tell him were his young subordinate was, and who had taken him. His mind was racing with imagines of past victims. On the outside he expression of serene professionalism remained but inside he was panicking. If this was the same UnSub they now had less than 5 days to find him. And every second they never, Reid would be under more and more pain.

The team had quickly decided Reid had not left of your own free will. The yells and signs of a struggle had convinced them off that.

"But is it the same UnSub?" Prentiss asked as they entered Reid's now processed room.

"What are the chances of us being here looking for a UnSub, than Reid gets taken by someone else".

"And he's not totally unlike the other victims. 20s, thin, dark hair", JJ now haven stooped crying, but her hands were still shaking furiously.

Morgan entered the room at this point and told the team what he'd learnt from Mrs. Miller.

"She thought Reid was having sex", Rossi said with a smirk. Prentiss smirked as well, "It could happen".

" If the UnSub sticks to his 5 days, we've already lost half a day" Morgan pleaded to Hotch. "We need to find him".

"Okay. Rossi, Prentiss, canvas the hotel. And I mean everyone. Employees, guests. If someone saw something I want no. JJ as soon as we have the sketch I want it broadcast on everything."

"You sure", JJ said already getting her phone out.

"Yes. He knows who he's taken and he knows we'll be looking".

"Morgan, You and I'll go to the security office and see if there's any footage of the UnSub coming or going. And Morgan get on the phone to Garcia, ask her to cross-reference Reid with the other victims. A place were the UnSub may have met them all. And team, I know this is going to be hard but we need to treat this like a normal case" Hotch said and they all, but Morgan agreed regrettable.

"But it's not just any other victim Hotch. It's Reid!" Morgan shouted and stared in disbelief.

"Morgan" He walked forward gesturing for Morgan to follow him, "I know how your feeling Morgan. It's Reid! But you need to keep your head if where going to get him home".

Morgan knew he was right. Taking a deep breath he drew his phone out to call Garcia.

"Finally baby cakes, did you forget my number?" Garcia's happy tone danced down the phone.

"Hey pretty girl, It's Reid... he's been..." But Morgan was cut off by a anxious Garcia.

"Why what's happened? Is he hurt?" Garcia shouted fearing the worse.

"Baby girl, calm down. Reid's been kidnapped. But trust me were going to get him back. But I need you to do something for me"

"What do you need?" Readying her fingers on the keys.

"Reid thought the victims knew each other so can you cross reference him and the victims. If they've breathed the same air I want to know Garcia"

"The moment I know you'll know... and Morgan, find my Junior -G-Man"...

_**(Review)**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- Don't own Criminal Minds. **_

Who is this the UnSub?

Prentiss and Rossi had managed to collect a massive nothing of information. No one had seen anything. No one had heard anything. No one even remembered seeing Reid.

"This is ridiculous Rossi, no one saw anything" Prentiss said as the occupant of room 237 closed the door. Emily prided herself on how well she could compartmentalise, but today was becoming more and more difficult. Reid was missing and she didn't know how to feel. She wanted to rant and punch things like Morgan, she wanted to cry like JJ but she couldn't. _**Calm Emily. Getting emotional want help Reid. **_After the incident at the ranch her and Reid had become much closer, putting aside any past problems they may have had during his drug problems.

"I know Emily, but we don't really have anything else to go on". Rossi said regrettably.

"I know Rossi, but it just seems so pointless".

Rossi was having trouble also. He had grown incredibly found of the young genius, despite his rather intense "Crazy fan" first impression. He admit ably felt very protective of the profiler, and like his partner felt incredibly useless.

"Okay. Next door I suppose"...

Hotch and Morgan were silent as they watch there colleague be dragged out of the back fire exit by a tall, dark man.

"He keeps his face away from the camera at all time. The bastard must have planned this" Morgan said.

"Is there any CCTV outside".

The fat, smoking security turned to Hotch, "Sadly no", he said with a wheezy voice.

At that moment Hotch's phone began to ring.

"Hotch"

"JJ, What is it?"

"Come to the lobby, I have something"...

Anna paused by the door and performed her usual ritual. She took a deep breath, abandoning the mothering vibes she held in the basement and changing to her reluctant submissive mindset. About 6 months after being taken, forsaking dignity, and for no other reason than self-preservation, Anna had decided to do what she was told. She cooked him what he wanted, she cleaned for him, washed his clothes, took care of the men he tortured. Anna Gilliam over the last 3 years had become little more than a slave. She only took solace in that maybe she could still do a little good with his victims before he killed them. _**Spencer's so nice. He doesn't deserve this. No one does, but he's so innocent .And he spends his life helping people. Don't think like this Gilliam. Remember your rule. Don't get to close. **_

Anna pushed open the door and scanned the room beyond. Nothing. A empty room and a unlocked front room. But she couldn't leave. _**Reid need's me and I Never get far anyway. **_She walked in to the kitchen. Looking up at the cloak, she decided to start dinner. He'd been hungry when he finished with Spencer. His taste hardly pushed her skills. Meat, fries, and beer_**. Hopefully he'll have a heart attack soon... **_

Reid's dreams were filled with shadows and daemons. He yelled for someone to help. He shouted for Morgan or Hotch, the people he expected to save him, but no one came...

He didn't hear him come in, Reid still lay in restless sleep. He was careful to close the door behind him. A system he'd started after his second, Phillip Cordon had escaped into the main house. He walked over to his cabinet and perused his tools. His face broke in to a smile as he gazed at the whip...

Reid's eyes opened with a shot as he sensed a other presence in the small metal room. The hazel eyes met the dark depth of their captors and to the whip he now held and Spencer's inside's froze with fear...

Placing the whip down he undid the shackles on Reid's arm. Reid attempted to lash out but a slap to the face dazed him enough, to de dragged over to the wall. He was chained, standing, face towards the cold metal...

As Reid was being dragged across the room, he had a sudden thought. _**We profiled he knew his victims. But I don't know him. Do I? He does look familiar. Where do I know him from?...**_

Bringing his arm back as far as it would go, and with all the force he could muster, he brought the whip down on the young profilers smooth skin. The helpless genius, let out a cry of agony, as the first bit of unmarked skin was ripped open.

"That's it SCREAM...YELL...BEG... GROVEL". With each word he administered a further lash. Slowly turning Spencer's back in to a disgusting mesh of broken skin. His insane laughter rang across the room as he relished in every second of his victims pain.

Blood wept from great lesions on Reid's skin. His back was unrecognisable as humans, as no undamaged skin could been seen. His shrieks of pain echoed the small cage, as blow after blow rained down upon him. As they pain become too much to bear, Reid slumped forward in to the abyss. __

As the man replaced his instrument to its home, he turned to thee unconscious FBI agent.

"End of day one...


	10. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal minds or the characters. **_

_**(Jason Myers is named after the killers in two great horror movies, Halloween and Friday the 13**__**th. . **__**And I Don't own the words to the song "For Good", It's from the musical Wicked). **_

Continue with pain

Anna stood taping her foot on the side of the bus stop. In 2 years it had never been on time, and the one day it was, she was late. Anna looked at her watch again, not even 2 minutes had passed since she last saw how late she was. It was a freezing Boston December, and Anna stood with a purple scarf covering half her face. She wore a shinny purple beret over her bright red hair and a brown coat tightly fit her curves. The very bottom of her green dress was showing, hanging over high dark boots. Finally she gave up her foolish quest to get to her lecture, and decided to walk home.

Anna hunched her head down against the cold wind and punched her hands deeply in her pockets. A droplet of rain hit her glasses, then the heavens opened. Dashing to escape the rain, Anna darted towards a local cafe. Shacking her hair, and cleaning her glasses she sat in one of the booths, and grabbed a menu...

Jason Myers stood hardly 6ft away from her. He'd watched her for weeks now, and she was perfect. She hadn't changed much since they were children, still beautiful and intelligent. But a loner, prone to wondering off. And now she had medical training. She was perfect for his needs. He followed her as she gave up on the bus and began to walk. He thanked God when it began to rain and she entered a cafe. His plan was going brilliantly...

Anna ordered a Earl Grey and a chicken burger, having decided to wait out the rain. As she chatted to the friendly Mexican waitress, she saw a face she recognised from her childhood.

"Jason Myers?" she stuttered searching her mind for distant memories of him.

"Anna Gilliam, It's been years", He said with a beaming smile.

The little hairs on her neck stood on end, the same effect his rather malicious smile had on her as a child. Time had not been kind on Jason. He was 25, but looked much older. He looked like he had a very bad hangover and his dark eyes stared at her without blinking.

"Yes... What is 12 years?".

"13 I think... May I?", he gestured to the seat opposite.

"Please". Anna did not really want him to sit with her but there was no way out of it.

"So how are things... How's your father?" He asked with a smile.

"He died...5 years ago now".

"O Anna I'm so sorry". _**It's so easy to fake sincerity. **_

"It's okay. I was sorry to hear about your father as well". Anna said with genuine empathy. Jonathan Myers had been a good man, and Anna had been genuinely upset when she heard of his car accident a year ago. She hadn't spoke to him in years however. Not since him and her father had been posted together in Canada. That's where she'd met Jason. He was older than her, and very intense, but military kids stick together. Anna remembered how much he loved hunting, how he loved killing animals. His father was re-assigned when Anna was 13. She was later told that it was un-officially because Jason had been caught starting small fires.

"Thanks. We hadn't spoken in a wail when it happened... Just wish I'd had a chance", Jason bit his lip to stop tiers. _**I'm such a great actor.**_ Anna reached out and took his hand. Jason smiled. His plan was turning out beautifully. _**Stupid sensitive fool. She always was to weak. I can't believe she's falling for this injured puppy dog act. **_

" It's okay. You loved each other". Jason smiled at her and she smiled back. They continued to talk for a hour, until finally the rain stooped.

"It's been great to catch up... but I have a lot of work to do".

"Of course. A medical degree doesn't just fall on your lap".

He walked with her as they left the dinner.

"Maybe I could give you a lift...

...Anna woke from her usual nightmare by a strong tug on the chain around her neck, kept there to stop her escaping when he was with the boys. Attempting to shake off the last bits of dream and return to reality she heard Jason speak out of the darkness.

"I'm done for the night. Get him ready for tomorrow".

Anna lay and stared in to the darkness for a few more seconds before mustering the strength to lift herself from the wooden floor. Every day she prayed to be found, but she knew it would never come. Jason was too good at this to ever be caught, and no one was even looking for her. She'd watched him to do it. Chained to a wall, gagged and blindfolded, all she could do was listen as he'd cancelled her cards, told the school she was leaving, given up her apartment and then sent a group email around that they were running off together . She'd lived in hope that someone would figure out she would never run off with Jason Myers, but in actuality she had been notorious for doing rather stupid things. Grabbing her supplies she walked through the silent house, and descended to hell.

Reid lay curled up on the floor. Her heart broke as she saw him whimper in his sleep. _**That bastard**_. Managing to role him flat on his chest without waking him, she set about fixing his wounds. She flicked through her internal jukebox and began to sing...

"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you"

"It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..."

_**(Review if you please)**_


	11. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer- Don't own Criminal Minds)

(Joshua Irving is named after Washington Irving author of The Legend of _**Sleepy Hollow).**_

The Second day

The team had congregated in the police station. When Rossi and Prentiss finally joined them, JJ shared what she'd found out.

"I spoke to a waitress who was working late. She said she saw the UnSub leaving with Reid".

"And she didn't tell anyone", Morgan demanded.

"Apparently she was cleaning some sauce of the kitchen window and saw the fire exit open and a man dragging Reid out. By time she got out there was no one there. But she saw a dark BMW speeding away".

"Licence plate?"

"Sadly No".

"Prentiss get the CSI to see f there's any tire tracks", Hotch said jumping straight in to action and Prentiss left the room. "Morgan can you work on Reid's geographical profile".

"Shall I consider Reid's apartment or the hotel?"

"His apartment".

Morgan's phone suddenly rang, "Okay baby girl your on speaker".

"Hey my doves good news and bad news and really bad news".

"What is it Garcia?"

"Well bad news is I can't find anywhere all the victims have been".

"What's the really bad news"

"Well Reid asked me to do a national search for similar crimes, and a found some, a ton of them".

"How many?"

"12 more... 2 in New Mexico, 3 in California, 1 in Oregon, 2 in Pennsylvania, 1 in New York and 3 in North Carolina over the last 4 years".

"Shit". Morgan's profanity spoke for them all.

"I've just sent you the files".

"And what's the good news?" Hotch said.

"A police report from one of Reid's neighbours reporting a strange car that kept parking outside. She was worried because the man would just sit there every few days. And the sketch looks a lot like the one that woman gave".

"Put a BOLO out on that car...Good work Garcia. Keep digging".

...Reid felt like his back was on fire. As much as Anna tried to help, she couldn't work miracles. She was always aware she could not stop their pain entirely. Reid for the first time woke up alone. Every second seemed like a hour as he had nothing to do but wait for the inevitable. He wondered how much time had passed. He knew he only had 5 days. 5 days for his team to find him...

Jason lay in bed as he banished the last bits of sleep. He liked the second day, they were well on the way to destruction by the end of the today. They all had too much fight and hope on the first day. He bitterly remembered his seventh, Trey O'Brian, had fought to the very end. He was the only one he hadn't broken, and it haunted him. He's perfected his torture however with Trey, the perfect combination of pain and degrading them. Make them prey for death, that was what he strived for. He enjoyed having Anna here also. He'd watched in glee as she slowly becoming a shadow of her former self. And she was great to take his frustration out on when he didn't have one of his boys to play with.

Jason walked through the house and opened the bedroom door where he kept Anna. Grabbing the chain around her neck he used to lock her up when he went out, he yanked her awake.

"Get me Breakfast!", he barked.

Anna rubbed her bruised neck and lifted her aching body off the uncomfortable floorboards. She followed him in the kitchen and began to make him some bacon and eggs. He slumped down on the table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

Anna stared at him with disgust, "See you got your whip out?".

"Anna how many times do I need to tell you I don't give a shit what you think. Your here to do as I fucking tell you", he said taking a long drag.

"Well Jason, you should care what I say, because It's my help that means you can continue your sick game".

"Fine. What would you like me to change?", he said his a condescending voice.

"Let me give him some food!". Anna remembered how he found her smuggling food down once. He'd beaten her repeatedly and beaten poor Joshua Irving to death. He didn't answer just turned the T.V on.

"Jason...Please".

"FUCK!", Jason yelled out and stood up. Anna looked at the telly and saw Jason's face looking back at her. A blonde woman was standing in front of a picture of Jason. He was screaming at the T.V so Anna could not hear what she was saying. Before she could find out what they might know, Jason walked over and grabbed the T.V from the wall and through it across the room, Anna needing to duck away from the flying object.

"How did they get a picture of me?" he shouted at Anna and running towards. He was angry and he needed to vent, and Anna was that Vent. He pushed her firmly against the grill. She threw her arms back to steady herself but caught it on the frying pan, burning her forearm. Anna screamed out in pain and she fell to the ground. As she lay on the floor Jason brought back his leg and kicked her in the stomach again, and again, and again until she lost consciousness.

Jason took a deep breath and lit a other cigarette. _**Time to see Spencer**_...

(Review away)


	12. Chapter 13

(Georgia Cuse is a named after Carlton Cuse, one of the writers of Lost).

Just a little chapter

Start of the thread 

Georgia Cuse sat in her kitchen watching the news over a bowl of corn flakes. She couldn't believe she would be a real doctor soon. Graduation was almost here and she couldn't be more excited. She thought of Anna Gillam often. She missed her friend, and wished she knew where she was. A photo came up on screen, and a face she also thought about often. It shocked Georgia, and the spoon slipped from her fingers. She darted to the remote and turned the T.V up. A blonde woman spoke professionally...

"...we'd like to ask anyone has any information to contact the tip line. Again that's this man who is suspected of abduction and murder. He was last seen in a black BMW...".

Georgia darted to her room, and yanked open her closet. She rummaged through boxes, boxes of Anna's stuff she had kept. Finally she found a photo album, and the picture she wanted. Anna stood holding a baseball bat, next to a older boy, in a field. Though the picture was 15 years old, the man on the news and the boy in the picture were obviously the same person. _**I **_ _**need to get to Virginia**_...

JJ didn't know what to think of this information. It seemed strange and slightly unbelievable, but to get Reid back anything was worth a shot.

"Hotch... I woman just came in saying she thinks her friend was taken by the UnSub...

"Miss Cuse are you sure?" Hotch said still a little sceptic.

"I swear, all of us new Anna was prone to doing stupid stuff. But she would never have given up being a doctor, she was to loyal to her fathers memory. And she certainly wouldn't have left with Jason Myers. She told me about him, he'd torture animals in front of her when they were kids", Georgia pleaded with them. _**Someone believe me.**_

"Did the police in Boston investigate".

"No. She gave up her apartment, Harvard, she emailed all her friends saying they were going travelling... no one would believe me...But that's him".

"Are you sure that's Jason Myers?"

"Positive... Please she's my best friend!"

"Morgan, get Garcia to run a check on Jason Myers"...

" You've reached the office of all knowledge".

"Baby girl, I need you to dazzle me"

"What you need?"

"Run a name for me. Jason Myers". Garcia began typing furiously.

"Jason Myers. 29. Mother and father divorced when he was 7, she ran off with a other man. Raised by his military father. History of domestic abuse. They moved all over the place. He has a juvenile record for arson".

"You have a address?"

"No. Four years ago his father was killed in a car accident. After that nothing. It's like he up and disappeared off the face of the world".

"Garcia baby, there has to be something. This man may be the UnSub", Morgan pleaded.

"I wish I could kitten by there's nothing. He gave up his apartment and his cards haven't been used since, but I'll keep digging".

"Can you also run the name Anna Gillam?"

"Anna Gillam. Drooped out of Harvard Medical school 3 years ago. Gave up her apartment, cancelled all her cards. Mother died during childbirth, father died in action when she was 15, she then went to live with her grandfather in Oregon... O but her father and Myers were posted together in Canada".

"Thanks sexy"...

(Review away)


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds 

Day 3 – 

Reid quickly learnt the Jason kept to a tight and uninterrupted schedule. He would come for the young genius first at 12am, than again at 6am, than again at 2pm, and lastly at 9pm. He would take him every day, and Anna's assistance was always needed. She saw him more than she would like.

Today was different. The profiler was losing the fight he'd had. The constant torture and the sexual assaults had made him feel dirty beyond words, and he felt pain he thought not possible. But what terrified him the most was the fact his life now had a dead line. He had two more days of life, and it was clear to him, Jason would not change that. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ had 2 days to find him, but he was quickly losing hope. He couldn't think how they would find him. Where would they start.

Anna spent every free second with Reid now. _**O shit he has a fever. Great this is all he needs. Damn it Spencer don't give up. Please smile. **_

"Why do you never speak to me? You just sing, And patch me up. " Reid asked as kindly as possible as not to accuse.

His guardian looked at him for a long time, deep if thought, as if this was the most important question she had ever been asked. "Because I am a coward Spencer". She finally whispered.

"What?". Reid said confused. He saw the injuries on her body, injuries she never once acknowledged though every day they were worse than his own, and they had been going on for months, possibly years. He also saw the way her eyes were full of understanding after he was raped, She knew!

"If I talk to you, I get to know you and it is to hard" she whispered again, ashamed. She got up quickly grabbing her bag and hurrying to the door.

"Wait! Please. What is your name?" Reid needed to know. Deep down he knew that would mean a trust that could not be broken. He would feel like he had some hope. Jason would not break him.

She paused by the door, and without turning mumbled "Anna. Anna Gilliam". And she was gone. Again. And for the first time in 3 days Reid smiled_**. Anna... **_

The next two sessions were possibly the worse yet. Every blow seemed harder, every cut seemed deeper and the rapes seemed more brutal. After each Anna fought to keep his fever down and keep him calm, but she was failing miserable. _**Come on Spencer stay with me. You're going through enough already darling. **_

"I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you"

Anna stopped holding the wet towel to Reid's head and singing and turned around as the heavy rood opened.

"No you can't Jason, his fever is too bad. He needs rest and ice" Anna stood in front of Spencer as if to protect him and spoke to Jason as he opened the door and gestured to her to leave.

"Your services are no longer required girl. Leave" He growled and stepped forward.

"NO" she shouted, "You used dirty knives, and his leg is infected. Don't do it". Reid and Anna knew she was wasting her time, He was incapable of empathy, but she needed to try and his heart filled with gratitude.

"I DON'T CARE BITCH!" Jason shouted back. Striding forward he smacked her in the face with immense force. She lost her balance and fell on to Reid. Spencer cried out in pain as she landed on his chest. She was quickly grabbed by her hair and tossed across the small metal room. "NOW GET OUT!".

Anna lay on the floor in pain, breathing deeply. Jason walked over to Reid and began to undo his pants.

"NO..NO...GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Anna said running at him, pushing him as he attempted to climb on Reid. He fell to the floor, hard and yelled in rage.

"YOU STUPID WHORE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!".

"FINE...Fine. Then take me... Just leave him alone!" Anna begged, now crying.

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE" Spencer yelled looking at Anna.

"I don't really care witch one of you it is", he growled. But he did care. _**It'll be torture for him to watch that.**_ Walking forward Jason grabbed Anna and pulled her across the room.

Reid continued to scream yells of NO, and fought with all his remaining strength in his body, though there was little hope of freeing himself, the shackles cut into his wrists and blood ran down his hand. Reid could do nothing but watch the savage act and listen to her cries of pain. He looked in to her eyes, and they screamed help me, and it broke his heart. She had protected and cared for him and now, when she needed it most, he could not protect and care for her. He felt utterly useless and finally it became too much, and he turned away...

Hotch stood standing in the police station surveying the board. A picture of their youngest member was pinned alone with the now 16 others victims. Taking a deep breath and turning to JJ

"Tell them were ready to give the profile"...

Hotch started the profile, and the team fell in to their usual routine of finishing each other's sentences.

"This UnSub is a Sociopath. Sociopaths are unable to conform to what society defines as a normal personality".

"People around him will have noticed physical aggression. He's unable to hold down a steady job and finds it hard to sustain relationships".

"However this person can fake empathy. He'll have a abundance of charm and wit. He'll appear friendly and considerate, but these attributes are usually superficial. They are used as a way of blinding the other person to his agenda".

"This is how he charming himself in to the victims homes".

"The sociopath may suffer from low self esteem, which he combats with the use of alcohol and drugs so he may have been arrested for possession".

"Given the fact that none of his victims were sedated with drugs as opposed the blow to the head, he's likely physically stronger than them."

"So he's probably young, maybe mid twenties – thirties".

"This UnSub lies easily, if you question him, he'll have no problem lying".

"This UnSub will stick to his routine, he will kill Reid in two days"...

_**(Review away)**_


	14. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds**_

The poem I used is "When to the sessions of sweet silent thought" by William Shakespeare

The Gate opens. 

Reid woke up suddenly. His dreams had been just as terrible and vivid as reality, and he felt water on his cheeks. Anna was stranding over him, dabbing a towel on his forehead and stroking his long hair. She wasn't singing this time, she looked to tired and broken. Despite that, her touch was so gentle, it made Reid instantly calm. Reid looked at her more closely, she looked extremely drawn. Dark rings circled her eyes, and her head was still slowly bleeding. She had hoisted herself up next to Reid, and he could see her legs were covered in bruises.

"Are you alright" Reid mumbled. He mentally slapped himself about how stupid a question that had been. _**Of course she isn't alright Idiot. You saw what happened, it was your fault. **_But Reid couldn't let silence hang now there were both awake.

"I'm fine Spencer. Try and get some rest".

Spencer was screaming inside. Screaming to be let out of these shackles so he could save Anna. Screaming to be able to change time. For it to have been him and not her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you...". Anna stood in silence her hands falling limply to her side.

"You don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault" she whispered returning to her work.

"Yes it was Anna. You let him do THAT to you to stop him from hurting me...Thank you".

Reid saw Anna squirm under this line of questioning, but was not enthusiastic when she changed it,

"So where you from?" Anna said quickly.

"Las Vegas, but now Virginia". Reid answered a little taken aback by such a strange question.

"Is that were we are now! Virginia?".

"Ye. I think so. Where did you think we were?"

"No idea. He... I was in Boston"... Her eyes glazed over, and Reid sensed she was remembering some terrible memories. This time he decided to move the conversation along.

"So Is that were your from.. Boston?"

"No I was in school, but if we're in Virginia now my home is 2,663 miles away in Oregon"

"You know the distance between the states?"

"Coming from you Mr. Genius man" Anna said with a smile that warmed Spencer's heart.

"Good point" .

"When I was a kid, my father was in the military, we travelled all over. I would always learn as much as I could about the places I lived. Did you know the art of Navigation was born in the river Sindhu 6000 years ago. The very word Navigation is derived from the Sanskrit word NAVGATIH. Actually the word navy is also derived from Sanskrit 'Nou'", Anna looked suddenly embarrassed, "That wasn't interesting".

"I thought it was...So does your father still live in Oregon?".

"No... he died in action".

"O Anna I'm so sorry".

"It's okay, it was a long time ago now Spencer. But I can't help thinking if he was still alive I would never have ended up in this place". Reid looked at her confused.

"He died when I was 15. And after that I felt like I needed to make him proud... So I become a Doctor", she gave him a guilty smile.

"Did you not want to be a Doctor?".

"Hell no. I wanted to be a Author. You have no idea how many great novels I have stored in draws. But he was a medical officer, and I wanted to keep him with me, even if it was only what he did, if that makes sense?"

"Ye it makes sense". Reid said with a understanding grin.

"He'd be so angry that I didn't follow my heart though".

"There still time to be a author Anna". Spencer said touching her hand. Anna acted like she didn't hear him.

"So I graduated high school and next thing I know I'm at HMS and my life's planned out for me".

"You went to Harvard?" Reid said impressed.

"Well I only did two years. Where did you go?"

"CalTech".

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't think enjoy is the right word. I found it stimulating and fascinating. But It lead me to do something I really love."

"FBI Profiler genius... Tell me, what makes someone want to hunt vermin like him?".

"Simple really... To Make the world a better place".

"More noble that being a author I suppose".

"Absolutely not. Where would the world be without Shakespeare or Tennessee Williams?".

Anna broke out in to the first real smile for 3 years. She knew he may not really think writing was as important as catching killers but she didn't really care. The fact there was a other human being who spoke to her like a human being, not a piece of dirt. There was someone on the earth who cared for her.

"Tennessee? I was never really a fan myself. His poetry was never as good as his plays".

"So you like Poetry. What kind?"

"I love poetry. But I'm not sure what sort of poetry I like best. I love James Joyce, Joy Harjo, June Jordon. I adore Oscar Wilde...". Anna suddenly, while looking at Spencer's face, had a moment of realisation.

"Anyway enough about poetry. You need some rest". Reid didn't bother to argue, as Anna began to pick up her supplies. He closed his eyes and lay back. He smiled as he heard Anna's voice. This time she was not singing, but speaking.

"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought  
I summon up remembrance of things past,  
I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,  
And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:  
Then can I drown an eye, unus'd to flow,  
For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,  
And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe,  
And moan th' expense of many a vanish'd sight;  
Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,  
And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er  
The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
Which I new pay as if not paid before.  
But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
All losses are restor'd, and sorrows end".

As Anna closed the heavy door and strained her throbbing legs to climb the stairs. She again considered her now main goal. _**No matter what it takes. Save Spencer Reid... **_

_**(Review please)**_


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds dudes. 

Final straw 

Morgan stood in the bathroom staring in to the mirror. He was using every ounce of his self control to keep calm. He wanted to rant and rave, but he knew that would not help Reid. _**Damn it Reid why'd this need to happen to you. Again. **_He wished now he didn't mock him as much as he did, though he knew Reid didn't really mind. As Morgan stared he felt more and more useless. It was his job to protect Reid. His best friend. His brother. As he pictured Reid after Tabias Hinckel, and the UnSub's other victims, Morgan's emotions suddenly become too much. Turning to the wall opposite, Morgan smacked his hand into it. The force of his punch broke the plaster, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed the bin that was under the now broken wall and smashed it against the wall. As it clattered to the floor the door opened and Rossi walked in. Morgan was panting, but at the sight of Rossi he began to compose himself.

"Feel better?", Rossi asked closing the door behind him.

"Not really".

"Morgan I know your having a hard time. You're not the only one who wants Reid back".

"I know Rossi. But I shouldn't have let this happen to him", Morgan admitted turning back to the mirror.

"You couldn't have known Reid was the next target. This isn't your fault", Rossi said walking to stand next to his tormented colleague. "Now come on. Trashing the bathroom want help much. And Hotch may kill you". Morgan smiled at Rossi.

"I'll be out now"...

The team again gathered in the conference room after giving the profile. They hoped it would help, but they were still no closer to finding Jason Myers, If he even was the UnSub. Hotch's dark eyes again fell on the picture of his young subordinate. They were all feeling the strain. They all new Reid was possibly their greatest asset, and would say something right now that would solve this case. Hotch remembered how Reid had basically saved himself from Tabias Hinckel. They would never have found him, if after being beaten, drugged, killed then brought back to life, Reid hadn't managed to give them that clue. Without his help they would have never saved him in time. Spencer was so much stronger than any of them gave him credit for. Hotch could not deny he was a main culprit. Reid had been through so much since starting at the BAU, and before, that it pained Hotch to think of him in even more now.

"What now Hotch... It's been 3 days and we're now closer to actually finding Reid" JJ said as she also stared at Reid's picture .Tiers now filled her eyes at the very mention of his name.

Hotch turned solemnly to look at JJ but did not answer. As if by fate Morgan's phone rang.

"Please tell us you have something good Garcia" Morgan said, putting his phone on speaker.

"Well I haven't been able to find anything on Jason Myers yet but I did find the address of his grandmother. About a hour away".

Morgan smiled_**. Finally a little something. Maybe the grandmother knows where he is...**_

Prentiss and Morgan arrived at Jason Myers grandmothers house in no time at all. They walked up the path in the middle of a well-cut lawn. They had barely spoke on the way there, Morgan was to emotional and Prentiss was busy showing none.

Prentiss knocked on the door, and it was soon opened by a extremely small, frail looking woman.

"Who are you?", she said in a tiny voice.

"Mrs. Myers, I'm Emily Prentiss and this is Derrick Morgan, where from the FBI".

"FBI?"

"Could we ask you some questions about your grandson, Jason Myers?"

June Myers looked at them confused, then opened the door to let them in.

Morgan and Prentiss sat in a flowery, cluttered front room with a cup of tea.

"Why do you need to know about Jason. What has he done?"

"Mrs. Myers, we want to talk to Jason about the abduction of a FBI agent", Morgan asked gently, electing to leave out the murder angle.

"Do you not know where he is?" the woman questioned them.

"No. After your son died, we have no record of him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I'm sorry dears, I haven't seen him in years. Him and his father had a fight when he was 16 and I barely saw him after that"...

Morgan and Prentiss walked towards the door. This visit had been not at all helpful and they were quickly losing hope. Prentiss turned to thank Mrs. Myers when she caught a glimpse of a picture on the wall. A young Jason Myers stood with what she assumed was his father, on the banks of a lake, with fishing rods. In the background was a large house.

"Mrs. Myers where is this?" Prentiss asked.

"That dear was my sons holiday home".

"And who owns it now?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"O well Jason got everything when John died... and the house"...

(Review away CM lovers)


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds. Don't tell anyone. 

A lead!

Reid woke as the door opened. Jason stood in the door frame with his casual look as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"Hello filth", he mumbled from the darkness. Reid didn't bother to struggle or protest, he knew it wouldn't help. Jason smiled and walked in to the room. He stood in front of Reid and took off his shirt. He could see the fear in Reid's eyes, and it excited him beyond words. He could barely contain himself as he removed his pants. Jason undid the shackles around Reid's ankles and strapped his limp legs above his head. Reid squirmed under the man's weight as he climbed on top of him. Jason as always relished in the emotions in his eyes. He loved seeing the epithet of fear. Digging his nails into Reid's shoulders he plunged himself inside of him. Both men cried out.

Reid begged for it to be over. And suddenly he fell to Jason's plan. He wished to die. The pain was horrific but the self-loathing he now held was all-consuming. How could a FBI agent let this happen. _**Hotch wouldn't let this happen, Morgan wouldn't let this happen. I'm nothing. Let this please just end. **_

Jason came within him and laughed. He re-tired the young profilers feet and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Reid jarred his head away from his hand but was awarded a harsh slap in return.

Jason walked over to his cabinet and perused his instruments. His face broke in to a smile as he chose his tool. Reid was not entirely aware of his surroundings and did not see what was in his captors hand. His eyes shot open as he heard it. A low hiss like gas began near Reid's head. There in Jason's hand was a blow torch. The second the blue flam touched him, his arms and legs started flailing against his shackles. Agony consumed him. Pure suffering was all he felt as Jason held the torch at the top of his arm burning Spencer's nerves to a crisp. Jason was careful, he had learnt that he couldn't burn them to much without their bodies going in to shock, so he quickly stooped. Reid sighed in relief before being hit in the face again, and losing consciousness...

"Hotch, Jason Myers has a house in Shenandoah National Park" Morgan practically yelled down the phone. _**Reid has to be there**_. _**I've found him.**_

"Do we know the address?"

"No see didn't know".

"Morgan that park's almost 200,000 acres", Hotch said his heart sinking.

"Well we can start a search! Hotch man! That can't be that many homes" Morgan pleaded desperately.

Hotch agreed with him. "JJ get on to the forestry commission. See how many homes are actually in the National Park. And show them a picture of Jason Myers see if it rings a bell" .

JJ was straight to work, grabbing her phone she began to dial the number and left the room. They all stood feeling useless as they watched JJ talk on her phone from the conference room. No one said anything, this was their only lead. No one knew what to say. Four days of immense worry and desperation had taken it's toil, and they were all on a knife edge.

The tension in the room was broken by Morgan's phone. Checking the caller I.D Morgan turned to the team. "It's Garcia".

"Guys guys I think I have something".

"Please tell me it's good baby girl, we only have a day left".

"Well I found someone David Tent, Simon Frost and Reid have all been in the last 6months".

"That's great Garcia...where?"

"A bookshop not far from Quantico. Reid and Tent have both used their credit cards in the shop and Frost used a ATM on the same round countless times"

"Where is it baby girl?" Morgan interjected.

"Already sent it to your PDA"

"Garcia have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"How correct are you". And Garcia hung up.

Hotch filled with hope. Finally a lead. "Okay Rossi, Morgan go to the bookshop". They were already out of the door...

...With Morgan's driving, him and Rossi were at the bookshop in no time at all.

It was a tiny little shop, down a small alley. Rossi looked at the dirty sign above the door, 'Samuels antique books', as Morgan looked through the dirty window. Rossi pushed at the heavy door and entered the stuffy shop. It had books perilously piled up everywhere and there seemed to be no order. There was a small, narrow pathway through the clutter of leather bound books, to a wooden desk. A man, in his late fifties with thin dark hair sat on a low chair. He was bent over a large, old book, that he was perusing with a magnifying glass. He was so focussed he didn't even hear the little bell on top of the door ring as the profilers entered the store. He did however hear when Morgan toppled a large pile of books of a small table by the door.

"O my God I'm sorry sir" Morgan said attempting to grab some falling novels.

"It's okay" the man said shuffling through the maze. "I'll pick them up later. Can I help you with anything?".

"I'm Special Agent Derrick Morgan and this is Special Agent David Rossi were from the FBI". The man looked at them a little peculiarly.

"We can go in the office", he said gesturing to a small door.

The office was just as cluttered as the shop. Hundreds and hundreds of more books littered every inch of the floor. The only book free space was one old filing cabinet, a desk housing a archaic computer, and 3 chairs. Timothy Samuels took a seat and gestured for Rossi and Morgan to take the other two.

"So how can I help you Agents?".

"Were investigating a string of murders and 2 of the victims were your customers. Do you recognise these men?", Rossi said extracting two photographs from his pocket and handing them to the baffled shopkeeper. Reaching in to his pocket he took out a pair of glasses and looked at the picture.

"Of course I recognise them. That's Simon and that's David... O my. I hadn't seen them in a wail but I had no idea...they ...were...", He took off his glasses and gazed again at the pictures sorrowfully.

"Mr. Samuels do you recognise this man?" Rossi showed him a picture of Jason Myers.

"That's Jason, he used to work in my stock room... But he was terrible, he wouldn't turn up for days with no explanation. I fired him about a month ago".

"Do you have a address for him?"

"You think Jason killed these people?... No way. He's a little strange but he'd never kill anyone", Timothy stuttered shaking his head.

Morgan was becoming more and more angry. Reid's clock was ticking and he was wasting time here. "Mr. Samuels please. Do you know Spencer Reid?"

"Spencer... Yes. Lovely young man, loves the classics, always time for a chat".

"Well Jason has him... Please help us find him before he kills him", Morgan said desperately. At this point he would have beaten the address out of the man. Reid needed him.

Timothy stared at the profiler. He really did like Spencer. "Okay"...

Morgan and Rossi quickly left to shop and made for the SUV. As Morgan jumped behind the wheel Rossi pulled out his phone,

"Aaron we have a address"...

(I thought it would make sense that Reid knew the UnSub from a bookshop. It seems Reidish)

(Review away)


	17. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds. 

Escape

Anna stood in the kitchen cutting up potatoes to make some chips. She looked up at the clock. Jason had been with Reid for a long time, and Anna attempted to block out what he may be doing to him, she needed to be focused. The burns had been terrible. They were never big, but the pain was usually so bad, it killed the little bit off them they had left. She had tried her best with his wounds and was then forced out to prepare dinner.

She'd waited 3 years for this. She now held a level of courage she never thought she would possess. Anna for too long had lived under the assumption she didn't deserve freedom. But today was different. _**Even if I don't deserve it, Spencer does.**_

Jason walked in to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Grabbing a bear he went and sat down on the table. Anna took in his appearance and he had blood on his shirt.

"Where's my dinner?".

"It's in the get it your fucking self area" she shouted across the kitchen. Jason sat in shock for a second.

"What did you say" he whispered

Anna took a deep breath, "You heard what I said".

Jason lunged forward his hands grasping for Anna's throat. Anna grabbed the knife and held it low so Jason could not see it. As he reached her neck he began to press down, cutting off the oxygen to her lungs. Anna throw her arm out and hit Jason's side.

Jason yelled out as the blade cut through his skin. The long kitchen knife going deep in to his abdomen, tearing his inside. Pain erupted from his stomach and travelled across his body.

He fell on to his knees in agony as his shirt turned crimson, however as painful as it was it had only grazed his torso. Anna reached for Jason's neck and ripped the key from around it and ran towards the door. Jason, though bleeding, ran after her. Anna managed to reach to the door of the basement, but Jason smacked his hand against it to stop her opening it. Jason punched Anna in the back of the head as she attempted to run towards the back door, sending her flaying at the door of the bedroom. Anna, using the knife still in her hand, stabbed Jason's leg.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! GIVE ME THAT KNIFE" Jason shouted as he crumpled under the pain in his leg. Anna and a Jason fumbled into the bedroom before she got her footing. Using force she never knew she had she kicked him in the side of the head. Jason fell to the ground lifeless.

Anna didn't stop to think about what she had done, she just ran...

_**..."Morgan slow the hell down", Prentiss yelled from the back seat. But he paid no attention. He was too busy counting down in his head. Reid had been taken almost 5 days ago...**_

"SPENCER...REID...You need to get up". Reid was ripped from sleep by Anna shacking him violently and shouting.

"Wh...What's going on?", Reid mumbled still not fully awake.

"Listen to me.. You need to get up" Anna Pleaded. Reid then realised he was no longer strapped to the metal slab. Rubbing his bruised, bleeding wrists, he tried to stand up. He failed miserably. The lack of mobility and injuries made it to difficult. He slumped back on to the metal bed, but Anna hoisted him up.

"Come on I'll help you", she said practically dragging him to the door.

"Where's Jason?" Reid asked his legs starting to work a little better.

"Long story.. we just need to get out of here".

Anna managed to get Reid up the stairs and in to the living room. She looked to see if Jason was still in his bedroom, but she couldn't see.

"We need to hurry Spencer". And Reid began to move faster. They burst through the open front door, into the evening sun. Reid cried out and shielded his eyes but didn't stop moving. As they ran across the porch Reid lost control of his footing and fell down the wooden steps taking Anna with him. They both fell, landing with a thump on the earth.

"Shit", Anna mumbled as she lay face down in the dirt, pain shooting through her leg. Reid rolled over in pain, as his broken rips hit the bottom step. Reid looked down and could see that most of his stitches had come lose, and blood was flowing from them once more. They only lay there for a few seconds before Anna regained her sense. Pulling herself off the floor and taking a step forward she fell once again. Anna battled through her broken ankle and grabbed Reid. They began to walk as fast as they could up the stony driveway.

Then everything began to move in slow motion. The profiler was still a little dazed from the pain and he didn't hear the engine start. Anna was grimacing also but she knew Red was in more pain so she powered through. Anna turned and her eyes went wide with terror as she saw the black BMW coming at them. She looked at Reid, he couldn't outrun the car. It was coming too quickly. Pushing all her weight against Spencer, he fell down to the side of the road. Reid looked up, shocked by the sudden fall. Looking up, he could do nothing by watch Anna be pummelled by the moving monster. The car hit Anna at 40 mph and she was thrown on to the hood. Rolling across the window, cracking the glass, she continued across the roof and off the side of the car. Hitting the ground, she continued to role, smashing in to a nearby tree. The car skidded to a stop and Jason jumped out of the car...

Reid tried to stand up. Pain forgotten with the shock of seeing Anna's limp body on the side of the road. He left leg and arms were clearly broken and bent on a strange angle. Her face was unrecognisable under blood and her hair was incrusted in it. Reid managed to get to his feet. He needed to get to Anna before Jason...

Jason ran towards Reid who was now limping across the drive to Anna. He ran and tackled the young genius to the floor. Reid yelled in pain as he fell on his injured back but mustered the strength to punch his attacker. He needed to help Anna. Jason was taken aback by the sudden smack and fell back. Reid managed to scamper back a little, but Jason was too fast. He kneeled on Reid's chest and began to beat him savagely across the head. Blow after blow, and pain consumed every cell of his body. Reid tried to fight, he tried to stay awake but he couldn't. Just before he fell it to the darkness, he turned his head to look at the broken Anna. Hs heart broke as well when he saw that Anna was clearly not breathing...

(Sadly I'm going to Paris for 4 days, so I want be posting any chapters in the immediate future. However please Review. And let me now weather Anna should die?)


	18. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds**_

Jason slumped down next to the unconscious profiler holding his now slowly bleeding wound. Blind rage had taken over any feelings of pain. _**This is not how it's suppose to go**_. He sat fuming in anger. _**This is not part of the routine. How could she do this to me?**_ How could he have failed? After 3 years of torture and destruction how could she muster the strength to fight him? _**This is not right. Reid was meant to die in my room. **_His hatred for Anna grew and grew as he gazed at the two broken bodies.

Suddenly the wrathful anger he felt towards all those who stood in his way turned to panic. The alarm on the driveway gate began to beep. His driveway was long, about ¼ of a mile, but he knew he didn't have much time. Jason dragged himself from the dirt on to his unsteady feet. He didn't have time to get Reid back in to his hidden room and though it was against the plan he needed to improvise. Grabbing the unconscious genius by the legs he dragged him towards the still running car. He threw Reid on the passengers seat and slammed the door. Opening the driver's door to jump in Jason remembered about Anna. Leaving the door ajar he limped to the side of the road. Anna lay there motionless and unrecognizably broken. Mustering all his strength on his uninjured leg he kicked Anna's limp body. Anna rolled down the small incline from the road to the woods and crashed against a tree. Jason gave a little smile of pleasure before he was running back to the car. He could now see, what appeared to be a dark SUV speeding towards him, so without thinking he made his move. Throwing all his weight against the pedal the car roared forward. Twisting the wheel left the car exploded through the bushes and in to the woods. Taking a swift glance in the mirror Jason saw his downfall. A black SUV appeared in the mirror, and it was gaining...

... Morgan wasn't thinking about his driving just about Reid. He knew it would be safer to slow down, but he didn't care. He knew they were meant to wait for the SWAT team but that would take too long. His brother needed him and he was not going to let him die at that man hands.

Hotch considered all the information. They were all ready on route to Jason's home. To get the okay for a SWAT mission would take a hour and Reid didn't have that long. Even if he did, every second was too long with that man. They all knew the state their young colleague would be in, the pressure was on. Hotch put his foot down in a attempt to catch up with Morgan's erratic driving.

Rossi, JJ and Hotch all let out screams of shock as they rounded a small corner and were forced to make a abrupt stop.

Morgan rounded the corner so fast it was a miracle he saw the gate. Slamming all his weight on the brake, he finally came to a stop a inch from the gate. Morgan and Prentiss let out sighs of relief followed by gasps of shock. They were both violently thrown forward as the second SUV made contact with there's.

Hotch didn't have a chance to stop, he could do nothing but pummel in to the back of Morgan's car.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Morgan rubbing his now painful neck.

"Well that was fun" Prentiss added, holding her cut head. They both jumped again as Hotch banged the window.

"Are you two okay?", he asked. Morgan was even more shocked to see Hotch acting panicked.

"Ye were fine man". Morgan opened the door and stepped out as JJ helped Emily out. They all stood for a second to compose themselves.

"What's that?" Rossi asked noticing a beeping noise. Morgan followed the sound to a small mechanical box hanging off the now broken gate. It only took him a second to realise what it was.

"Quick everyone back in the car! NOW!" Morgan yelled jumping in to the driving seat again. This time the entire BAU jumped in the same car.

Morgan smashed the already bent front of the SUV through the gate, shattering the old wood. The car raced down the bendy dirt road, the BAU clinging on for dear life.

"Wait... What's that?" JJ yelled as the car ripped around a corner to a long stretch of road. Morgan could see what appeared to be a man jumping in to a car and speeding towards the woods...

_**What the fuck is going on! How the hell did they find me? I'm unstoppable god damn it!**_

Jason felt uncontrollable anger. He couldn't think clearly. This was all Reid's fault. _**Everything was going fine till he came in to the bookshop. No one would have ever found me...**_

Jason's car smashed through the tree's, his world descending in to a madness. He drove as fast as he could swerving violently around objects. Reid was thrown around like a rag doll and he began to wake up...

Morgan crashed after Jason. All personal safety forgotten. Branches hit the windscreen and the team crashed around with the bumpy ground. Jason and Morgan both drove deeper in to the woods, until they emerged on the side of a embankment.

"Morgan, Calm down" Hotch said with attempts to calm his passionate subordinate before they crashed, but he wasn't listening...

_**Where the hell am I?**_ Reid's eyes snapped open as he realised he was in a car. _**Anna.**_ Spencer managed to sit up and turn around_**. Morgan.**_ His eyes opened in shock as he saw his friend furiously racing behind him.

"Jason. Please stop this is ridiculous. It's over", Reid said attempting to calm him down.

"SHUT UP. THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S MEANT TO GO" Jason yelled wildly as he sped up.

"You have nowhere to go. Just stop the car".

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOUR NOTHING! NOTHING BUT FILTH! USELESS. PATHETIC SPANCER REID AND I DESTROYED YOU!" Jason laughed insanely.

"I'M NOT NOTHING AND YOU DID NOT DESTROY ME!". Reid exploded. He'd been beaten, raped and belittled, but seeing his friends lives in danger, and Anna's destructor next to him nothing but stopping him mattered. Reid with every last bit of fight left in him grabbed the wheel and pulled it.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING WHEEL!" Jason yelled attempting to gain control of the car, but it was useless. The car veered off to the left and two tires slide off the ledge. Jason for the first time regretted what he had done, as he was powerless to watch the world turn upside down...

...Morgan slammed the brakes on and the BAU watched in horror. Jason's car rolled in a mesh of tree's and glass. It crashed down the verge, the sound of crushing metal and piercing screams filled the dusk air. At the bottom the car crashed in to the flowing river and began to sink...

_**(Thanks for all the comments about Anna. I think I have a plan, Maybe I'm being to sentimental. Glad people like her though, because other then looks, she's based on me. Had a great time in Paris but missed the fanfic world.)**_

_**As alway Review away. **_


	19. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal minds. If I did A.J Cook would be staying.

Spencer Reid felt numb. He no longer felt pain or disgust. It was over. All he could hear was silence, all he could she was light. _**This is so peaceful**_. _**I could stay here forever**_. _**Nothing matters here.**_ _**I'm safe.**_ As he lay there, lost in bliss he suddenly became aware that he could hear water. It was soft at first, he could barely hear it. _**Where is that coming from? Not that it matters.**_

The young profiler suddenly realised he was cold, very cold. He felt like he was sitting on ice. _**No, not ice. Water.**_ _**Why am I sitting in water? **_

The genius began to feel pain. Agony in every last part of his body. Memories began to flood back. _**Anna.**_ Reid's eyes shot open and he saw the water filling around his waist. _**Shit**_.

It was coming in fast. Bitter, dirty water was now frothing around Jason and Reid. Reid cupped some water and washed the blood from his eye so he could see. The water, in the space of 20 seconds was almost at chest level. Spencer began to panic. Attempting to open the door he realised his arm was broken. _**Crap, the door's stuck**_. Reid pulled and pulled at the handle but the door would not shift. It was at this moment two hands clasped around Reid's neck...

Jason vision was hazy, his ears were ringing and his body ached. Shifting his weight slightly he could feel his broken ribs. _**That stupid bastard**_. _**He ruined everything**_. Jason reached for the door and kicked it open. As he set himself to escape, he was suddenly swept with a unimaginable need for vengeance. Turning his head, he saw Reid was attempting to open his door. Stretching out his bruised arms he clasped his hands around Reid's neck. Pressing down he began to choke the last bit of life out of his young victim...

The BAU could do nothing but watch as the car containing their friend entered the water and began to sink. Morgan's heart filled with sadness as he watched, useless to protect his brother.

Morgan jumped out of the car and ran to the side the embankment.

"Morgan be careful" JJ said as the rest of the team joined him.

"How can we get down" Hotch said considering the drop. Morgan however didn't consider. Taking a few steps back, Morgan ran and slid down the verge. Morgan cried out in pain as his leg caught on a tree root and stopping him. He swung to the right, his head making contact with a jagged rock, and the profiler again cried out in pain.

"MORGAN! Are you okay?" Hotch shouted.

"Ye. I'm fine... I just need to...". Morgan pulled at the root encircled around his ankle. "God damn it". As Morgan used all his strength to pull, his foot suddenly became free. Derrick lost his balance and slid down the muddy bank. He crashed in to the cold water.

"MORGAN" Prentiss and Hotch yelled out at the same time.

Morgan spluttered out of the water, spitting. As he began to swim towards the car, suddenly it finally went completely under...

... Reid clawed at Jason's hands desperately. _**I'm not dying. I'm not disappearing**_.

Reid's hand's reached out for something to use as a weapon. His hands clasped around a piece of metal that had broken off the door. Reid took a firm hold and wielded his weapon. The metal cracked against Jason's skull. He let go straight away and held his head. Reid's relief was only short lived. The water had now reached Reid's face and began to flood in to his mouth. Reid spat out water and fought to keep his mouth above surface. But it was hopeless, the water was above Reid's head.

_**I'm going to die. And I never said goodbye to my mum, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Rossi, Gideon. I just wish Anna could have been safe. **_

Morgan swam over to the sinking car. Taking a deep breath he lunged to save Reid. He swam through the murky water until he made it to Reid's door. Reid sat motionless and white in the river. Morgan didn't, wouldn't let himself think about a life without Reid. _**Stay with me pretty boy**_. Morgan pulled at the door but it wouldn't move. He'd run out of breath and he swam back up to the top. Taking a deep breath Morgan tried again, but the door wouldn't budge. Taking his gun out of its holster, and using its but, he smashed in the window. The profiler grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him out of the broken window. He struggled to get him to the side.

"Derrick pass him here" Rossi shouted from the bank, where him and the rest of the BAU had congregated.

Hotch and Rossi took hold of Reid and lifted him gently out of the water. Rossi helped Morgan out as Hotch bent down to check Reid's pulse.

"He's not breathing!". Silence.

Hotch pressed down on Reid's chest. He placed his mouth on Spencer's and attempted to breathe life into him. But nothing. Again he tried. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

"COME ON REID!" Morgan yelled.

Hotch pressed against Reid's chest again and was greeted by the most beautiful sound. Reid began to breath.

"Thank God" JJ said suppressing a sob and they all filled with absolute joy.

Morgan moved to sit alongside his friend, just wanting to keep him safe.

Spencer coughed and spluttered until his breathing began to become more regular. Reid could feel himself once again sliding in to unconsciousness. Lifting his head up and grabbing Morgan's wet T-Shirt, he managed to mumble,

"The road... Find Anna"...

...Morgan was now shivering, his head was still bleeding and his still wet clothes stuck to his body. But still he moved the flashlight around searching for Anna. He was quickly losing hope. His searching came to a stop when he saw a trail of blood. Following the trail to the side of the road Morgan looked down the small hill. Goosebumps covered his skin as he saw a pale face covered in blood.

"Prentiss. Help!" Morgan yelled as he slid down the small verge to the side of Anna. As he got to the bottom he stumbled a little bit. "Damn. I'm starting to get seriously pissed off".

Morgan lent down and looked at Anna. She was in such a bad state. Blood and bruises seemed to cover every part of skin he could see. Morgan stretched out his hand and placed it on Anna's neck. At first Morgan thought there was nothing, but then he felt it. A extremely weak pulse pressed against his fingertips.

Morgan yelled to Prentiss who stood, in shock at the roadside, "Emily she's alive! Get the paramedics... Stay with me Anna".

As Anna's injuries were more serious she was taken by helicopter to the hospital and Reid was taken by ambulance. Morgan rode with Reid, as he'd insisted, he was never going to let himself be separated from Reid again.

CSI'S began to process the house as divers went to retrieve Jason's body. Hotch walked on to the porch. He felt sick. Of course he knew what had happened to Reid but to see the tools and blood soaked table for himself was unexplainable. To see the small room were Anna was kept was one of the many sights that would haunt him. He took a deep breath of the cold night air.

"Excuse me Agent Hotchner" said a member of the FBI diving squad.

"Yes. Have you brought his body up?"

"Well NO. Sir we searched the car and the surrounding area but we didn't find any body".

_**(As always feel free to review)**_


	20. Chapter 21

_**(Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal minds)**_

_**(Doctor's Nimoy and McCoy are a tribute to my fellow Trekkie's)**_

The drive to the hospital though only 10 minutes felt like a eternity to Morgan. Every second that Reid wasn't awake, and mumbling some random statistics, was too long for him. Morgan knew enough about the human body to grasp the severity of Reid's condition. As soon as they reached the hospital Reid was rushed straight to surgery, as was Anna. The rest of the team arrived just after Morgan finished having 7 stitches on his cut head.

"Have you heard anything?" Rossi asked the second he saw his colleague.

"They want tell me anything" Morgan said angrily.

JJ sighed, her face puffy from crying. "I'll go and see what I can find out". And she quickly walked off.

"Have you told Garcia?" Prentiss asked noticing the absence of their computer genius.

And then, as if by fate, Garcia busted through the door. She looked flustered as she ran towards Morgan.

"OO chocolate sculpture your head" Garcia shouted grabbing Morgan in a tight embrace.

"Baby Girl I'm fine" Morgan said fighting against Garcia's mothering.

"How's my Junior G-Man?"

"We don't know yet" Prentiss said.

They all stood in silence. There was nothing they could do but wait. Wait and pray...

Doctor McCoy had seen many things in his line of work, but he had never seen anything like this before. As he looked at Anna's body then Reid's he was sickened by the level of injury.

"Have you seen anything like this before Jim?" he said to his seasoned colleague.

Doctor Nimoy was checking Anna's vitals and he wasn't happy. "A few over the years. I treated a child abuse case once, but this... these poor soul's", he said sorrowfully...

"Spencer Reid?" Doctor Nimoy said as him and Doctor McCoy entered the waiting room. The BAU team all jumped to their feet, their faces visions of concern.

"Yes" JJ said.

"I'm Dr. Nimoy I'm treating Dr. Reid".

"Is he going to be okay?" Morgan asked nervously.

"Dr. Reid suffered 6 broken ribs. One of these punctured his lung and it collapsed. We needed to reinflate it by inserting a heimleih's valve in to his lung. At the moment his breathing is extremely laboured but it should return to normal soon. Dr. Reid also has second degree burns on his upper arm. The biggest worry here is infection but luckily they were tended to soon after they happened , though he may need skin grafts for any scaring. He also has suffered massive bruising to most of his body and a broken arm... Dr. Reid also was sexually assaulted numerous times".

They all stood in silence as they listened to the Doctor's words. They didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to feel.

Morgan wanted to scream. His ankle hurt and he had a splitting headache. He had never felt so relieved when he saw Reid's chest began to rise, by now distress took over him once more. _**I want to string that son of a bitch up. **_

"But will he be okay?" Morgan said.

"In time!... Agents, I've been doing this job for a very long time, and If I may I must warn you. Judging by the level of torture on his body, and Anna's, I think it's there physiological well being you need to worry about". Doctor Nimoy gave them all a reassuring nod and turned to walk away.

"Wait!..What about Anna?"

"Well that information is really for the next of kin"

"Doctor Nimoy please, Anna doesn't have any family" JJ said sadly but forcefully.

"Miss Gillam is my Patient agents" Dr. McCoy said stepping forward. "When Miss. Gilliam was hit by the car it broke her back".

"O my God will she be alright?"

"She's a fighter, but the damage to her spinal cord will most probably cause permanent paralysis from the waist down".

The BAU all felt it. Reid cared for Anna, enough to try and save her with what could have been his last breath, and now her life was ruined.

"She also suffered numerous broken bones, internal bleeding and a very serious head injury. Anna also showed signs of old wounds, possibly going back 3 years".

"Can we see them?" Garcia asked.

"Dr. Reid yes. But only two at the time"...

...Morgan's hands were shaking and sweaty as he entered the room and saw his best friend on the bed. _**Damn it Reid. Why is it always you**_. He took position next to the bed. A kindly looking nurse looked up from Reid's chart.

"Hello, I'm Sally Jenkins and I'm Dr. Reid's nurse".

"Is he okay?" Morgan said looking at the cuts covering Reid.

"Sure Honey", she said giving him a huge smile...

Reid could hear voices but his eyes felt like they were glued shut. He fought with all his strength to open them a slither. He could see a woman's face. A nurse_**. I made it**_. But his heart did not fill with happiness. He'd lost Anna. She'd died saving him, and he'd never forgive himself. Suddenly Jason's face flashed in front of his vision and he cried out.

"It's okay Reid. You're safe" Hotch said placing a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid flinched from his touch. He didn't want to be touched.

"Reid It's okay, No one's going to hurt you now".

But all Reid could think about was the hurt that had be done upon him. Everything that had happened flashed in his mind. Every cut, every bruise, every unfriendly touch. Tiers fell from his eyes and his body quivered.

"Spencer" Hotch said seeing his pain.

"I let her die Hotch... Anna died saving me" he croaked suppressing his sobs.

"No Reid.. She's alive. Hurt but alive".

Reid began to cry even more. But this time out of happiness. He was hardly okay, but Anna was alive, and that was all that mattered. Reid lay back down and fell straight to sleep...

...Jason pulled himself up the embankment, coughing furiously. He lay, panting in the mud, attempting to get his breathing back to normal. He stayed low, crawling across the dirt and twigs and away from the FBI voices. Jason positioned himself behind a tree, and when he knew he couldn't be seen, he watched the commotion at the riverside. _**Fuck. He's still alive. God damn it.**_

All he could do was watch in anger as Reid was put in the back of a ambulance. All he could do was listen in horror as a excited Rossi yelled at Hotch that Anna was still alive. It was at this point he swore vengeance. _**They will die**_...

Reid was awake but had hardly said two words. Garcia hadn't stopped talking in a attempt to distract him, but she was failing. The tension in the room was broken when nurse Jenkins walked in to the hospital room and opened the doors wide.

"We thought you would like some company Dr. Reid", she said in a extremely sweet voice. She moved aside and two porters pushed a bed in.

"Anna" Reid mumbled as he saw her pale face. He loved that he could see her but seeing her broken form made his heart ache. They wheeled Anna so her bed was directly opposite Reid's. Reid felt his eyes fill with tears as the emotion of seeing Anna, a friend he thought he'd lost, appeared in front of him.

"She looks terrible" Reid said to the nurse as she checked his IV.

"Always what a girl wants to here Spencer" she joked with a smile.

Reid smiled weakly then turned to look at Sally, "Will she be okay though?"

"With a friend like you honey, sure".

_**A friend who let her sacrifice herself. She was willing to die for me.**_...

... Jason ran through the woods, as best he could on his injured leg. He could feel himself tiring. He'd lost a lot of blood and his broken rips hurt when he breathed. But he didn't stop. He knew what he needed to do. He knew exactly where to go...

"How you feeling kid?" Morgan said with a smile as him and Prentiss swapped shifts.

"I'm alright" Reid mumbled, then seeing Morgan's unconvinced face added, "Really".

"Course you are", Morgan sighed sitting down next to Reid. Reid looked at the end of his rope. He looked ready to give up.

"You know It's okay Reid. No one's going to judge you for..."

"I said I was alright Morgan" Reid snapped.

Morgan sighed as Reid looked away. Morgan placed a bag down on the table next to Reid's bed.

"I thought you would like your things...Your still our genius". Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "We'll get through this Kid".

Reid could feel his hazel eyes fill with tears once again.

"Morgan, you think I could have some time alone?" Reid mumbled, still not looking at his friend.

" Sure Kid. But don't think I'm leaving you alone for long pretty boy".

Reid stretched out his hand and opened the bag. The first thing he saw was his credentials. Peering through the tears he read... Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Behavioural Analysis Unit , Federal Bureau of Investigation. The profiler read over and over his name. Remembering he was not filth. A nameless victim. He was still Spencer Reid.

...It was easy for Jason to slip in to the hospital. His head was bleeding so he looked like just a other resident. It was easy to find Anna as well, it was only a small hospital. Making his way quietly through the halls he found the room. Rounding the corner, he jumped back as he saw a nurse leave the room. Waiting 10 seconds he crept towards the door. Gazing in the small window he saw his price. He quietly opened the door. Anna and Reid both slept, lost in the dream world_**. Wonderful.**_

Jason grabbed a chair and barricaded the door then extracted the gun from his jacket. He'd grabbed it from his father's old shed before coming. He walked slowly towards Anna. _**Finally...**_

Anna was lost in darkness. She felt numb. _**Where am I? What's happened? I was helping Spencer, then...**_

Anna suddenly felt pressure on her chest. She couldn't breathe. Something was stooping her. Anna forced her eyes to open. And then wished she hadn't. Jason' s face stared down at her, angry and full of evil.

"Hello Anna. Miss me?" Jason whispered.

Anna tried to move but she couldn't. _**Why can't I move my legs**_. Anna's eyes instead searched the room. They fell on Reid. _**Thank God he's okay.**_

Jason laughed as Anna tried to crane her head to see Reid. Knowing he couldn't relish this moment as much as he'd like as the BAU were only outside he took a firm hold of the gun.

Pressing the metal against the soft skin of Anna's temple he whispered in her ear. "I should have done this 3 years ago".

Then the sound of a gunshot filled the hospital room...


	21. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds though I wish I did. I would Make Reid fall in love with me. **_

"How's my little genius doing?" Garcia asked as Morgan came in to view.

Morgan didn't speak for a moment, he didn't want to worry them about how hopeless Reid had seemed.

"As well as can be expected. Just needed some time alone".

They all nodded in understanding and sat back down.

"How is he going to get over this Hotch?" Prentiss said. Voicing what they were all thinking.

Hotch took a deep breath. _**I honestly don't know If he can. How can we help. But we can try. We can't lose the old Spencer...**_ _**I let this happen**_

"We can get him through this Emily" Hotch answered. _**I hope to God that's true**_.

...**Reid didn't know why he was scared. He didn't feel any pain, he was just in bed. This case was playing on his mind. He was laying on his hotel bed trying to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt a others presence in the room. A man. The man terrified him. The man looked at him with lust. He reached out his hand and touched Reid's leg. A quiver shot up Reid's spine. He tried to move away but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move a inch. All he could do was watch in horror as the man ran his hand up the inside of his thigh. Tiers now blurred his vision and he couldn't breathe. The man began to take his clothes off. Reid tried to scream but nothing came out. Then pain! Agony as the man entered him. He felt filthy beyond words. He screamed for escape. He screamed for death...**

Suddenly his eyes shot open. Reid lay, sweating and breathing deeply in his hospital bed. He remembered everything that had happened since that night in his hotel room. Reid looked over at Anna and was terrified as he saw Jason's back. _**This must be a dream**_...

Morgan and Garcia sat close, comforting each other. Hotch stood, his mask of professionalism covering the concern he really held. It was his job to protect his team, and he felt like a complete failure. How could he look his subordinate, his friend in the face and tell him the team were there for him, after this.

They all heard it, a shot ringing through the halls. They all ran towards Reid and Anna's room. Hotch made it first but the door wouldn't open.

"It's stuck!"

"Move!" Morgan shouted and they all moved. Morgan took a step back and kicked the door. It remained firmly blocked. He kicked again and the hinges began to splinter.

"COME ON!" He yelled as he kicked the door again. Finally it smashed open. Morgan crashed in to the room, followed by the rest of the team. They all froze in shock and horror...

... It only took a moment for Reid to realise he wasn't dreaming. _**This is too real**_. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. Then he saw it. A glint of metal in the neon light. _**A gun**_. _**NO**_. There was no time to get help. And none of his team were in the room. Reid's brilliant mind searched for a way. It was then he remembered the bag Morgan had brought him. Reaching in he grabbed his gun. Reid's hands were shaking but he knew he couldn't miss. He only hesitated for a second, did his make him as bad as Jason.

The bullet left Reid's gun and hit Jason directly in the head. Blood sprayed across the room, as his body collapsed in death. _**I don't believe it. He's dead. And I'm not.**_

The door burst open and his team ran in. Anna lay screaming hysterically. The team could barely see Anna under the corpse of Jason. Her face was covered in blood and tears.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Anna began to yell. She pushed at Jason, repulsed by his motionless body on top of her. His warm blood covered her and she could feel it running across her skin. "AAA GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!".

Morgan and Hotch ran and lifted Jason's body off Anna. They lay it down on the floor and pulled the curtain so it was no longer in Anna's sight. Anna was in shock. She had woken up to see Jason's so many times, and thought about his death. But as she attempted to wipe the blood from her eyes all she could do was scream.

"Please calm down Miss Gillam" Morgan said trying to stop Anna thrashing in her bed, but the second he touched her she began to thrash even more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and pulled away from Morgan. Anna tried to get out of bed but her legs wouldn't move. _**Why won't my legs work. What's happening to me**_. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY LEGS?"

No one knew what to say to calm her down. Two doctor's ran forward to keep Anna from falling out of bed as she attempted to get out of bed.

"GET OFF ME. STOP TOUCHING ME" Anna shouted, fighting them off.

"Anna please calm down. No one is going to hurt you" Doctor McCoy said, while trying to inject her with a sedative. This was impossible as Anna was fighting them with unexplainable strength.

"Anna you need to lay still".

"LEAVE ME ALONE".

Reid watched Anna and his heart filled with sadness. He still held his gun in shaking hands. Putting it slowly down, he painfully got out of bed. He limped over to Anna, every part of his body hurting.

"Anna...Anna listen to me... ANNA" Reid finally shouted. Anna's eyes suddenly changed as she seemed to recognised his voice. Her eyes found his hazel's, and she began to calm down. Slowly she lowered her hands and allowed the Doctor's to once again hook her up to the machine's.

"It's okay Anna... We're Safe" Reid said taking hold of her hand.

"Safe?" Anna whispered as she gazed around the by now crowded room. Faces, so many faces staring at her, faces she didn't know. Panic filled every part of her body, and she closed her eyes. She literally shrunk in her bed and began to tremble with fear.

Hotch could see her discomfort and fear, and motioned for everyone but the doctor's to leave. The group of profilers didn't object.

As Anna finally lay down fully the pain she felt took over and she began to descend in to unconsciousness. Reid did not let go of her hand until she was soundly asleep. Gazing down at her he felt unimaginable sadness.

_**...How could she ever forgive me. How could she ever want to see me again. I'm the reminder of everything bad in her life. How will she move on, get over it with me in her life. She needs a real life. I need to let her go... **_

It was then Reid made his decision. Nurse Jenkins walked in to the room, and began to check on Anna. She then walked over to the young profiler.

"Good morning Spencer. How are we today?" her sweet voice said.

"I'm alright" he lied.

"Any pain dear?"

"No" he lied again.

"Well if you do, let me know" and she motioned to leave. Reid stooped her.

"Nurse Jenkins... Could you...um... move Anna to... a different room please?" Reid mumbled not making eye contact with the nurse.

Sally was confused. She thought she was helping him when she'd brought Anna in. She tried to reassure him with her gaze but he wouldn't look at her.

"Please!" he mumbled again.

"Sure Honey. If that's what you want. I'll send someone to mover her".

Reid watched as Anna was wheeled out. He was asked why by Morgan, but he would not answer. _**They want understand. How could they understand. They'll think I'm being selfish, but this is for her...her and me...**_

..."Come on kid your staying with me till you're 100%" Morgan said grabbing his bag from his bed.

"Morgan that's really okay" Reid said trying to discourage him. He just wanted to go home.

"Well tuff pretty boy. I promised Garcia I would take care of you".

"I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TO ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF ME" Reid yelled at Morgan. They stood in silence.

"I'm sorry Reid" Morgan said a little crest fallen.

"No, I'm sorry Morgan. It's just... I haven't had a second to myself since..." Reid turned to the window. There had been a member of his team with him every second since Jason's visit. He was forced to fight the tiers that came when ever his mind dwelled on what had happened, which was almost constantly. He was gripped with a hellish nostalgia. The constant fear, though he knew Jason was dead, still crippled him. Every time he slept he relived every terrible thing as if for the first time.

Morgan saw the discomfort on his brothers face and extended his arm to touch his shoulder. Reid jumped away from his touch and hit the window with his broken arm, causing him to cry out in pain. He still hated to be touched, especially by men.

"O God Reid. I'm sorry" Morgan said resisting giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's fine really" Reid mumbled and sat back on the bed. Morgan stared at him. Reid had been repeating that lie, or not speaking at all for a week now.

"You know Reid you say that enough you may start to believe it yourself" Morgan said as a desperate plea to get Reid talking. "Just tell me what's going on in that big old head of yours".

Reid closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Morgan. _**Morgan can't understand. He would have never let this happen to him. I'm so much less than him. I'm less than a man. And the one person who could help I can't ever see. **_

Morgan sighed as he saw he would get nothing out of his friend. Picking up Reid's bag he left him alone. As he got to the door, he turned, and as a last desperate attempt said sadly,

"This wasn't your fault Reid. None of it. It was his. That thing. And none of us could have stopped him. Resisted him as well as you did".

Reid listened to Morgan's words, but they barely scratched the surface of his self hatred. Reid felt dirty and sick, the very thought of someone touching him sent bile to his mouth. Reid limped out of his hospital bedroom he was forced to walk past a room he'd avoided. He looked through the window and saw the sleeping woman. His hand hovered over the door knob but he didn't go in. _**You coward. **_

Reid managed to convince Morgan that he would be alright and he entered his apartment alone. It was his stuff, but from a him that didn't exists any more. Reid walked straight in to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He sat there and didn't move all day, until it went dark. He fought against sleep, but finally he succumbed. Suddenly he was back in the hotel room...

It had been exactly one year to the day since SSA Spencer Reid was taken from his hotel room. 365 days since he was savagely beaten and violated in unspeakable ways. Reid could lie beautifully. He could lie to his therapist and his family at the BAU, but he could not lie to himself. He could pretend to the world he was healed but it was not that simple. No one knew that every night he woke screaming. No one knew that with every new case he suffered, how he felt closer now to every victim. No one knew that though he was alive, a part of him had died in that house. Jason Myers had died. The victims lost in his legend.

As Reid rode the elevator to the BAU he asked himself would he ever be whole again. Would a day come when he didn't dream of a escape. He pushed open the glass doors and Morgan was the first to say hello. He stood making coffee with Prentiss and Garcia, and could see by their faces they knew what day it was. Reid quickly put on his mask.

"How are you pretty boy?"

"I'm fine, need my Coffee though" Reid said with a utterly convincing cheery voice.

"You and your Coffee" Prentiss joked. Reid grabbed his coffee with heist, as he did not want to have the inevitable 'remember that time you were kidnapped' conversation.

As Reid sat down at his desk he noticed a package. Curious he lifted it up attempting to judge what it was, even giving it a little shake.

"O my god" Morgan gasped.

"This is so cool" Prentiss added.

Reid looked over and saw they had both received the same package, and it contained a book. Reid ripped open the paper and viewed the condense with wonder. There, in his now shaking hands lay a book. A red cover housed seven shadowy figures of somewhat familiar shape. In red shinny writing shone the title. 'The A.U'. Reid slowly turned the book and read the back

'_The A.U are the elite. A special unit of superheroes chosen for their intellect, skills and their ability to think like the enemy. Brilliant and anonymous, they are revered around the world. But when one of their members is taken hostage they must question everything. Who can they trust? And can they work together to find him. It's a race against the clock for the best in the world, to become better.'_

Though Reid remembered it he re-read these words again and again. He must have read the author's name about ten times before he realised Prentiss was speaking to him.

"Reid...Reid"

"Sorry, ye"

"I said could I have Anna's number so I can thank her".

"O sure". Reid rummaged around in his draw until he found what he was looking for. A scrap of paper with a number on. Giving to him by Garcia as a pick-me up attempt months ago.

Reid descended back in to his own world. He began to read a gripping and impressively intelligent novel. It was a cleverly constructed fairy tale of a group of friends who fight crime. And though it appeared playful it was highly engaging and sophisticated. Reid thought for a long time after reading about the deeper levels of the book. About trust and friendship, the very nature of right and wrong. But above all, as the BAU worked around him he thought of Anna. Not a day went by he didn't think about how she was dealing with her new life_**. How did she do this**_? Her novel was full of happiness. Anna Gilliam, who had unspeakable evil thrust upon her, had come out the other side with the kindness in her heart still there. Reid didn't know what to feel. _**Is she not suffering. Of course she is, she's just handling it...**_

...Hotch made it a rule not to involve himself in his colleagues personal lives unless it affected their work. But with Reid it was different. They had all tried their best to help him over the last year. But it was a fruitless effort. Reid changed the day he went missing. He rarely spoke if not necessary, he attempted to become invisible in large groups of people, he would still sometimes flinch when touched. He thought they didn't know how much he suffered. They all saw it every day. As he turned his lamp off he looked out over the bull pen. The young genius sat alone working. Hotch sighed as he observed him. Placing the book he had gotten in his bag, we left his office. He had called Anna to thank her for the book. Anna was doing just as bad as Reid, but she was not alone by choice.

"It's late Reid go home".

"I'm almost finished". _**I can't go home**_. _**I can't sleep. I don't want to see Jason's face again. **_

Hotch paused. "Reid I know it's been a hard year, and if you ever need to talk I'm here" Hotch said with a kind tone.

"I'm fine Hotch... Really". Neither of them believed that.

"Spencer I spoke to Anna earlier and she..." Hotch said but was quickly interrupted by Reid.

"Hotch I really don't want to talk about it".

" You're a different person now. Understandably so. But we want the old Reid back. Let us help you".

Reid considered these words for a moment. All these people willing to help him, but they couldn't.

"There's only one person I really want to speak to" Reid mumbled truthfully.

"If there's only one person who can help Reid, why are you sitting here?" Hotch asked.

"You're right" Reid said jumping to his feet. Reid suddenly realised that the person he most wanted to see in the world was Anna. He realised that she may want to see him. He'd left her to move on, but he hadn't one bit, why would she have...

...Reid prided himself on being a good profiler but when the door opened and he saw the girl he left one year ago he had no idea what she felt. Anna stared at him, not saying a word.

"Can I come in" Reid asked when she said nothing.

Anna moved out the way. Reid hadn't seen her in her wheelchair and he was rather speechless. He immediately regretted coming. _**How could she not hate me. Look what I did to her.**_

"Thank you for my book. I read it. It was amazing" Reid said as they entered her living room.

"Spencer you didn't come over to give me a book review. What do you want?" Anna stated coldly as Reid took a seat.

Reid expected her to be mad, but he needed to explain himself.

"I know you're probably angry at me but I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you'd heal better if I wasn't around as a reminder. I understand..." Anna put her hand up to stop Reid talking.

"Understand?...YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLY UNDERSTOOD... AND YOU LEFT ME" Anna exploded at Reid. The emotion Anna had kept bottled up for a year erupted. A year of wishing he would knock on her door was over, but now he was standing in front of her she just wanted to rant.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD SPENCER REID". Anna fought against the tiers that were forming behind her eyes.

"Anna I'm so sorry" Reid said hopelessly.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE SORRY OR NOT. WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK YOU HAD IT SO MUCH WORSE THEN ME?"

" I didn't think that at all!"

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE". Reid just stood there, he had no idea what to say.

"I mean ...did you even care about me?" Anna said finally giving him eye contact.

" Of course I did... Still do...very much...I was only trying to protect you" Reid stood in shock. _**She's believed that for a year**_. ...

"Trying to protect me?... By making me feel more lonely then I thought possible" Anna whispered

A tier finally escaped her eye. It rolled down her cheek. Reid bent down so he could look Anna in the eye. He nervously stretch out his hand to wipe away the tiers. He took it as a good sign that she didn't hit his hand away.

"I have thought about you everyday Anna. I thought not being a constant reminder to you would help you recover" Reid mumbled.

"For a genius, that's very stupid". They both smiled slightly. Tiers formed in Reid's eyes and he placed his hands over Anna's.

"I am so sorry".

(**I thought people might think, what Reid does is not very like him. But I think, we all sometimes do slightly misguided things when we're trying to help someone, and Reid isn't immune too that. Sometimes the best intension make things worse.)**

**(Thanks everybody for sticking with me for 21 chapters and for the lovely reviews. I will make it my humble mission to write a better story soon.) **


End file.
